


Uslukh kurdu (Khuzdûl - Drachenherz)

by MilchMaedchen



Series: Die Frauen von Mittelerde [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchMaedchen/pseuds/MilchMaedchen
Summary: Vitnir, Gemahlin des Drachen Smaug, will nach einer weiten Wanderung durch die östlichen Gebiete Ardas nach Hause zurückkehren. Aber sie findet ihre Heimat von Zwergen besetzt und ihren Gemahl gefallen und flieht nach Mordor, nur um dort qualvolles Leid zu erfahren.





	1. Verlorene Heimat

**Author's Note:**

> Titel: Uslukh kurdu (Khuzdûl - Drachenherz)
> 
> Autor: MilchMaedchen
> 
> Kontakt: SJuliane@aol.com
> 
> Rating: P18
> 
> Klassifikation: Paraquel, ANC, Fantasy, Drama, OC, POV, Angst, Abuse, Non-Con
> 
> Disclaimer: OwnCharakters sind meine Erfindungen und gehören meiner kranken Phantasie. Mittelerde und alle anderen genannten Charaktere sind geistiges Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien, wofür ich ihm auf ewig meinen Dank schulde.
> 
> Zusammenfassung: Vitnir, Gemahlin des Drachen Smaug, will nach einer weiten Wanderung durch die östlichen Gebiete Ardas nach Hause zurückkehren. Aber sie findet ihre Heimat von Zwergen besetzt und ihren Gemahl gefallen und flieht nach Mordor, nur um dort qualvolles Leid zu erfahren.
> 
> Bemerkung: Paraquel zu „Die kleine Hobbitfrau“ … zweite FanFiction der Serie „Die Frauen Mittelerdes“

**Verlorene Heimat**

Die Nacht ist dunkel und selbst für einen Feuerdrachen, dessen immer glühende Haut ihn sogar in der kältesten Eiswüste vor dem erfrieren schützen würde, ungewöhnlich frostig. Aber vielleicht liegt meine gestörte Empfindung auch nur an der unsäglichen Erschöpfung, die meinen Körper und Geist und das Feuer in meiner Brust schwächt. Viele Monate war ich nun unterwegs … auf der Suche nach Nahrung und den Kristallen des Lichts, die uns die Fähigkeit schenken, Flammen zu erzeugen. Alle 1000 Jahre müssen wir Feuerdrachen diese Steine aufnehmen und in unseren Herzen einlagern, damit wir unsere Glut nicht verlieren. Aber die Kristalle werden wie wir auch immer seltener, sodass ich nur wenige von ihnen in den östlichen Sonnenlanden finden konnte.

Da fällt mir auf, dass ich mich Euch, dem gnädigen Leser meiner kleinen Berichterstattung, noch gar nicht vorgestellt habe. Ich bitte um Verzeihung … es war nicht meine Absicht Euch bis hierhin in Ungewissheit über mich zu lassen. Mein Name ist Vitnir, die Rote … obwohl mein schuppiger Panzer eher rötlich-schwarz schimmert, mitunter auch gänzlich schwarz, je nachdem, in welcher Stimmung ich mich befinde. Manchmal gibt man mir auch den Beinamen die Wölfin, was wohl von meinem Westron Namen herrührt. Euch meinen richtigen Namen zu nennen, den, den ich eigentlich auch nur meiner Sippe preisgebe, würde Eure Augen und Ohren und daran folgende Auffassungsgabe überfordern. Ich bin, wie Ihr vielleicht schon erahnt habt, ein Feuerdrache. Echte Nachfahrin des großen Ancalagon, den furchterregendsten, mächtigsten und gewaltigsten der Urolóci aller vergangenen Zeitalter.

Smaug, mein Gefährte, ist einer der letzten Drachen Mittelerdes und mit mir einer der wenigen verbliebenen in ganz Arda, der Welt im Universum Ea. Ob in den sich über die Erde wölbenden Luftschichten oder im Kúma … der weiten Leere ohne Inhalt um Arda herum … noch weitere von uns existieren und ihr Schattendasein fristen, weiß ich nicht und ich glaube, selbst unser großer Schöpfer Melkor, kann dies nicht mich Sicherheit sagen. Denn auch wenn wir Drachen riesig und zerstörerisch sind, so können wir uns doch sehr gut verstecken und im tiefen Schlaf sogar mehrere Jahrhunderte ohne Nahrung auskommen, sodass Generationen der anderen Rassen Ardas noch nie einen von uns zu Gesicht bekamen. Viele wurden von den dreckigen Kindern Ilúvatars und den Geschöpfen des Valar Aule getötete … Elben, Menschen und Zwerge … Meine kleine Schwester Fenrir, die Hündin und mein ältester Bruder Vángandr, der Sumpfige … überdauern im ewigen Eis des südlichen Dunkellandes und sind die Einzigen, die ich noch kenne … wenn sie denn noch leben, den gesehen oder von ihnen gehört, habe ich nun auch schon an die vier Jahrhunderte Nichts mehr.

Am Horizont löst sich endlich die Silhouette des Berges Erebor … meiner Heimat … aus der nachtblauen Dunkelheit heraus. An seinen leicht schneebedeckten Hängen, die im fahlen Mondlicht glitzern und funkeln, als würden sie aus weißen Edelsteinen bestehen, kann ich erkennen, dass in Mittelerde der Winter Einzug gehalten hat. Also war ich etwa ein Jahr auf Wanderschaft, denn als ich loszog, herrschte ebenfalls frostklirrende Kälte. Allerdings, als ich näher fliege, erkenne ich mit meinen scharfen Augen, die selbst in der Blindheit einer tiefen Höhle unter Tonnen von Gestein so gut sehen können, als wäre es helllichter Tag, dass etwas anders ist.

Von Esgaroth, der Stadt auf dem Langen See, die schon seit Jahrhunderten dort existiert und im Schatten des Berges erst gedieh und dann unter unserer Herrschaft beinahe fiel, steigen kleine Rauchwolken auf und die auf hölzernen Pfählen stehenden Häuser, Stege und Hallen sind zerstört. Dafür erglüht das ehemals von meinem Gefährten vernichtete und seitdem eigentlich verlassene Thal vor den Toren Erebors in dem Schein von hunderten Feuerlichtern.

Behutsam verlangsame ich meine Flügelschläge, werde fast lautlos im mich tragenden Wind und lande schließlich so leise wie nur ausführbar auf einen der schneebedeckten Ausläufer des Berges. Die scharfen Krallen meiner vier Füße graben sich tief in Schnee und Felsen, damit ich den Halt auf der für mich zu kleinen Kuppe nicht verliere und die Spannweite der Flügel legt sich schützend um den massigen Körper, um so klein wie möglich zu werden. Irritiert lasse ich meinen Blick über die Landschaft schweifen, erfasse mit Entsetzen, dass sich doch tatsächlich Menschen in Thal aufhalten und der Eingang zum Einsamen Berg mit mächtigen zu einem Wehr aufgestapelten Steinen verbarrikadiert ist.

Wie eine Katze in Lauerstellung ducke ich mich auf den Boden, beunruhigt und aufgewühlt und augenblicklich rast eine unglaubliche Angst auf mich zu. Smaug … mein Geliebter … was ist passiert … wo ist er … was haben die Menschen mit ihm gemacht?! Suchend blicke ich mich mit meinem langen Hals um und dann sehe ich etwas auf dem Grund des Sees schillern. Leise hebe ich wieder ab, schwebe fast lautlos über dem sich im Luftzug kräuselnden Wasser und erkenne plötzlich im Licht des Mondes, dem es gelingt bis auf den seichten Boden vorzudringen, eine edelsteinbewährte, goldschimmernde Brust erglühen. Und dann entschleiern sich die Umrisse meines Gefährten aus der flüssigen Dunkelheit. Deutlich kann ich einen starken schwarzen Pfeil aus der einzigen Schwachstelle der Drachen herausragen sehen. Er ist Tod … Wie ein riesiges, scharfkantiges Schwert schneidet sich diese fürchterliche Erkenntnis in mein Bewusstsein und meine Sinne schwinden fast in Anbetracht des Verlusts.

Auch wenn wir Drachen als fürchterlich, unerbittlich und blutrünstig gelten und den Legenden nach nur Gold und Edelsteine unser Innerstes erwärmen kann, auch wir haben ein Herz und Gefühle. Besonders zwei beherrschen und beeinflussen unser Handeln, Befinden und Denken … Liebe und Trauer.

Leidenschaft macht uns Stärker und Mächtiger, gibt uns Energie und schürt die Flammen zu einer zerstörerischen Feuersbrunst. Wir tun alles um denjenigen den wir lieben zu beschützen und ihm ein Leben an unserer Seite zu ermöglichen. Kummer hingegen, schwächt unseren Körper und Geist und wenn das Elend denjenigen betrifft, den wir unsere Liebe geschenkt haben, erlöschen unser Feuer und die Lebensgeister auf unbestimmte Zeit. Wir trauern allumfassend und altruistisch, mitunter sogar selbstzerstörerisch, wenn die Eigenschaft der angeborenen Raserei uns in diesem machtlosen Zustand erfasst und unvorsichtig und nach Rache lüstern handeln lässt.

Ich spüre regelrecht, wie die Trauer um meinen Gefährten sich durch meine Eingeweide frisst wie ein unersättlicher und alles zerstörender Wurm, schließlich mein Herz erreicht und das letzte Bisschen kläglich verbliebener Glut verglimmen lässt. Schwermütig wende ich mich ab und lande wieder geräuschlos auf der verschneiten Kuppe. Ich darf mich jetzt nicht dem Zorn hingeben, von dem ich bereits bemerke, wie er sich in meinem Inneren aufbaut … zu kostbar ist das, was ich seit nun mehr drei Jahren in mir berge … die einzige materielle Erinnerung an meinen Geliebten. Seltene Tränen wollen sich in meinen Augen bilden, aber ihre Existenz würde mich noch zusätzlich schwächen, denn sie beinhalten ebenfalls ein klein wenig unsere Macht und Stärke, deshalb sind sie bei Heilern und Zauberern auch so begehrt.

Ich starre auf den Berg, dessen Eingang mit einer meterhohen Mauer verschanzt ist und frage mich erneut, was geschehen ist. 170 Jahre lang lebten und schliefen wir gemeinsam, Seite an Seite, auf dem gewaltigen Hort aus Mithril, Gold, Silber und Edelsteinen … in Ruhe gelassen von Mensch, Elb und Zwerg … denn sie fürchteten die Macht und Stärke der Drachen und selbst ihre Habgier konnte diese Feigheit nicht überwinden. Und dann bemerke ich eine fast unscheinbare Bewegung im Schein der Feuerschalen auf dem Wehrgang. Meine Augen verengen sich zu Schlitzen um besser sehen zu können, und meine Nüstern blähen sich in Erwartung des Geruchs dieses Wesens, das anscheinend eine junge Frau ist. Zumindest lässt die weibliche Gestalt, die in einem schwarzen seidig schimmernden Kleid steckt und die sich im Wind leicht bewegenden langen Haare darauf schließen. Allerdings kommt mir ihr Duft nicht bekannt vor … noch nie konnte ich ein solches Geschöpf riechen und in meinem langen Leben habe ich schon einige merkwürdige Kreaturen unter die Nase bekommen … mitunter auch zwischen die Zähne.

Sie steht regungslos an die Brüstung gelehnt, starrt erschöpft und verzweifelt wirkend auf die flackernde Menschenstadt … aber plötzlich zuckt sie erschrocken zusammen. Wenige Augenblicke später löst sich eine weitere Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit neben ihr und unvermittelt baut sich ein schon lange nicht mehr empfundener Hass in meinem Herzen auf, als ich ihren Geruch wahrnehme … Ein Zwerg … ein Nachfahre Durins, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht … ein König, denn die anhaftende Herrschaftlichkeit, Selbstsucht und Gier nach Macht stinkt ekelerregend selbst über die Entfernung hinweg. Und dann kommt mir in den Sinn woher ich diesen Geruch kenne … er schwebte in der Luft des Erebors, noch Jahrzehnte lang, nachdem wir den Berg erobert hatten … Thorin, Sohn des Thráin, Enkel des letzten Zwergenkönigs unter dem Berge, bevor wir uns an seinem Volk labten und seine Krone nahmen. Wie kann es sein, dass er zurückgekommen ist und den Berg erobern, meinen Gefährten überlisten und töten konnte?

Die Frau steht dem Zwerg zugewandt, sieht ihn aber nicht an und schlagartig kann ich ihre Bangigkeit, vermengt mit Zweifeln, Argwohn und … Liebe … wahrnehmen. Sie stinkt geradewegs nach diesem abartigen Gemisch aus widersprüchlichen Gefühlen, die sie dem Zwerg entgegenbringt. Ich erahne, dass sich unheilvolle Wolken über den Berg zusammenziehen, denn der Nachfahre Durins ist anfällig und gebrochen und müde in seinem Herzen und Willen und ich weiß nur zu gut, was ein solch leidendes Gemüt heraufbeschwören kann. Drachenkrankheit nennen es Aules Bastarde abfällig … als ob nur wir von Gold und Macht besessen sind … Aber auch uns Drachen kann dieser Wahn heimsuchen und schon oft musste ich mit ansehen, wie glorreiche und starke Heroen meiner Rasse an ihm zugrunde gingen … kopflos in ihr Unglück flogen und vernichtet wurden.

Die beiden Wesen unterhalten sich gedämpft, sodass ich den Inhalt ihres Gesprächs nicht vernehmen kann. Nur der sich ändernde Geruch der Empfindungen um sie herum bleibt mir nicht verborgen. Die Frau scheint sich ihrer Liebe zu dem Zwerg nicht allumfassend sicher zu sein und Thorins Gefühle zu ihr sind verborgen unter dem schweren und verschleiernden Mantel des Wahns … nur ganz kurz tauchen sie auf, in dem Moment, als er sich nach einem eindringlichen Blick in ihre Augen abwendet.

Ich bin zu geschwächt um meine Rache an ihnen auszulassen und auch nicht willens weitere Zeit zu verschwenden, denn meine Reise war lang … beinahe zu lang. Ich benötige dringend ein neues Versteck. Weit weg von jedweden Wesen, das mir und meinem innewohnenden Schatz, der bald das Licht dieser schrecklichen Welt erblicken wird, Schlechtes will.

Langsam und so geräuschlos wie es mir nur möglich ist, spanne ich meine Flügel und hebe ab. Die Membranen nehmen den Wind auf und noch leiser als ich gekommen bin, verabschiede ich mich mit einem letzten Blick auf den See, der das Grab für meinen Geliebten geworden ist, und entschwinde in Richtung Süden.


	2. Schmach und Schändung

Einen neuen Unterschlupf fand ich in den weitläufigen Höhlen des Aschegebirges im Norden Mordors. Hierhin verirrt sich kein Wesen … noch nicht einmal Orks wagen sich in den Schatten des Berges vor, denn hier herrschen die Nebelheuler über den wolkenverhangenen Himmel, die dunkle Erde und die schwarzen Lavahänge. Riesige geflügelte Wesen, Drachen nicht unähnlich, aber mit einer noch sehr viel finstereren Seele verdorben, die in ihren schmutzigen Körpern wohnt und ihnen direkt von Sauron, dem dunklen Diener unseres Valarvaters Melkor, eingehaucht wurde. Zudem sind sie hässlich, dumm und nicht ein bisschen achtbar. Sie ernähren sich von Aas und ihrer eigenen Art … schändlich ein solches Verhalten. 

Wenige Wochen nachdem ich eine halbwegs geeignete und von Unrat, Gebeinen, Nebelheulern und Feuchtigkeit freie Höhle gefunden habe, brachte ich das Licht meiner einsamen Tage zur Welt … meine Tochter. Ich gab ihr den Namen Vervada und den Beinamen die Schwarze, denn ihre Haut und Schuppen glänzen wie Onyx und die Kraft mit der sie aus ihrer Schale brach, erinnerte mich an den unbändigen Willen meines Vorfahrens. 

Zwei Jahrzehnte lang schliefen wir unbehelligt von allen Geschöpfen in unserer Behausung, in denen die Trauer um meinen Gefährten allerdings nicht weniger wurde. Selbst Vervada, die sich allmählich zu einem mächtigen und wunderschönen Jungdrachen entwickelte und mir viel Freude in der Einsamkeit schenkte, vermochte es nicht mich gänzlich von ihr zu befreien. Mein Feuer schwelte nur wie verglühende Aschefunken in meiner Brust … nicht vergleichbar mit seiner Zerstörungskraft vergangener Tage. Und Nichts vermochte es meine Lebensgeister wieder zu wecken … ich wurde die Lethargie, die Isolation, das Fehlen von Licht und Glanz, die dunklen Schatten um uns herum leid und deren überdrüssig. Oft wünschte ich mir den Tod herbei …

Eines Tages höre ich ein Krächzen und Heulen aus der Dunkelheit der Gänge dringen und erwache durch den ekelerregenden und verhassten Geruch der Dienerschaft des Bösen, der sich augenblicklich wie eine schwere Decke über uns legt … nach Fäkalien und Schweiß und Tod … so intensiv, abstoßend und beißend in den Nüstern, dass mir fast die Sinne schwinden. Und kaum, dass ich mich aufgerichtet habe, die von den langen Liegen empfindungslosen und starren Zehen regen konnte, strömen sie in unsere Höhle wie dreckiges Wasser. 

Tausende Mordor-Orks … ohrenbetäubend lärmend, abgrundtief hässlich und erdrückend stinkend. Vervada und ich schlagen um uns, bemüht die dreckigen Speere und Schwerter von unsren Leibern fernzuhalten … treffen etliche der geifernden Kreaturen mit den dornenbewährten Schwänzen, Schmettern die aufgeschlitzten Körper an die Wände der Höhle, an der sie abstrakte Muster aus dickflüssigen, schwarzem Blut hinterlassen. 

Aber es sind einfach zu viele … Mit langen, starken Ketten und Stangen können sie uns schließlich auf den Boden bannen und ich bin zu schwach, um mich gegen die Gewalt, die durch unsäglichen Grausen vor ihren Befehle grölenden Anführern geschürt wird, zu wehren. Ich versuche verzweifelt mein Feuer zu aktivieren, aber meine Brust bleibt kalt und nicht mehr als kleine Funken steigen aus meinen Nüstern empor. 

„Verschwindet von hier!“, brülle ich die Angreifer an, und zumindest meine Stimme hat noch die Kraft und Härte vergangener Tage behalten. Donnernd schallt sie von den Wänden zurück und lässt einige der Orks angstvoll zusammenzucken und zurückweichen. Ich ergreife die Chance und zerre mit aller Energie an den bannenden Ketten und tatsächlich reiße ich sie nach oben und mit ihnen einige der an ihnen hängenden Orks, deren Körper sogar bis an die Höhlendecke geschleudert werden. Aber plötzlich wogt eine kraftvolle Magiewelle durch die von Donnergrollen und Schmerzensschreien durchsetze Luft und drückt mich mit einer unglaublichen schwarzen Macht nieder … nimmt mir fast das Bewusstsein und die Fähigkeit zum Atmen und Denken. 

Sofort sind die Orks wieder bei uns und legen die schweren Ketten um unsere Füße, Schwänze und Köpfe, sodass wir bewegungsunfähig und gedemütigt auf den Boden geduckt liegen bleiben müssen. Die schwarze Gewalt lastet schwer auf mir, wie eine große, niederdrückende Klaue, und mir fällt nur ein Geschöpf in Mittelerde ein, dass einen solchen Einfluss auf unsere Kraft hat. Aber er fiel schon vor langer Zeit … niedergestreckt von eines Menschen Hand … da er eitel und selbstgefällig war … besessen von Macht und anmaßend in der Ergreifung dieser. 

Augenblicklich wird es still um uns herum … das von Sabber und Geifer begleitete Geheul der Orks verstummt … selbst das schwache und beständige Tröpfeln der Stalaktiten schein zu vertrocknen. Und dann spüre ich seine unwahrscheinliche Anwesenheit … wie eine gewaltige Schallwelle dröhnt seine Präsenz ihm voraus und augenblicklich erzittere ich vor ihr und der verbundenen Erinnerung. Er ist nicht mehr als eine Erscheinung … ein rot glühendes Flimmern in der Luft … nur schemenhaft in der Gestalt zu erkennen, die er einst annahm, als er als Maiar in dem Gefolge Aules Mittelerde betrat … Sauron … der Dunkle Herr von Mordor …

Vervada neben mir wimmert vor Furcht, aber meine brennende Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt, unfähig ihr auch nur einen Ton der Beruhigung zu schenken. „Ihr wart einst eine stolze Drachin … machtvoll, stark, ungebrochen in Eurem Herzen … Ihr glicht Euren majestätischen Vorfahren und standet ihnen in keiner Eigenschaft nach. Und jetzt sehr Euch an … Wölfin … gebannt von Orks, geschunden und niedergedrückt wie ein räudiger Hund. Was ist nur aus Euch geworden?“ Seine tief-dunkle und feurige Stimme dröhnt lautlos in meinem Kopf und bereitet mir unsägliche Qualen. 

„Ihr habt meinen Untergang mit heraufbeschwören … Gorthaur … indem Ihr meinen Vater in seinen Fliegen ließet“, speie ich ihm genauso unhörbar für die Füße, allerdings lässt er nur sein donnerndes verächtliches Lachen ertönen, dass wie eine mächtige Flutwelle durch meinen Körper jagt und ihn erneut erzittern lässt. „Er kämpfe für eine ehrenvolle Sache an meiner Seite“, entgegnet er selbstgefällig, aber ich schnaube nur aus und tatsächlich bildet sich ob meiner sich immer mehr aufbauenden Wut und Raserei ein kleiner Funke in meiner Brust. „Er kämpfte, weil Ihr ihn dazu gezwungen habt, indem Ihr meine Mutter und mich gefangen hielt … Aber gebracht, hat es Euch dennoch nichts … Isildurs größter Sieg … noch zwei Jahrhunderte nach Eurem Fall dichten die Elben und Menschen Lieder über diesen heroischen Triumph!“ Die letzten Worte verlassen dröhnend mein weit aufgerissenes Maul und ehe sich einer der neben mir stehenden, unvorsichtig gewordenen Orks darüber bewusst werden kann, verschlinge ich ihn. Sein Leib schmeckt widerwärtig … nach verfaultem Fleisch und Fäkalien … sodass ich seinen halbzerfetzten ausblutenden Körper ausspucke, mit einer Klaue durch den Raum wirble und direkt zwischen eine Horde Orks, damit es ihnen eine Warnung ist mich nicht zu unterschätzen.

Wieder lacht Sauron aus … markerschütternd von den Wänden zurückschallend. „Das ist meine Wölfin … ich sehe, Euer Feuer und Lebensgeister sind noch nicht gänzlich ob der Trauer verloschen … das ist gut … für mich … Für Euch … nun ja, ich glaube, ihr werdet mit meinem Vorhaben Euch betreffend nicht ganz so einverstanden sein“, sagt er selbstgefällig und seine flimmernde Erscheinung wird unvermittelt kraftvoller und feuriger und scheint auf einmal die gesamte Höhle einzunehmen. Ich höre das verängstigt leise Wimmern meiner Tochter und das lärmend erschrockene Gekreische der Orks und dann fließt ein brennender Fluss aus unbeschreiblichen Qualen durch meine Eingeweide. Dornen, Schuppen, Haut, Klauen, Flügel, Schwanz … alles scheint in Flammen zu stehen und auch wenn wir Drachen feuerunempfindlich sind … sie drohen mich gnadenlos zu verbrennen. Und dann plötzlich steht Sauron wieder vor mir … aber er kommt mir so riesig und mächtig vor wie noch nie.

Angstvoll sehe ich mich um, nur um festzustellen, dass auch die Orks größer wirken als zuvor und Erstaunen und Verblüffung ihre hässlichen Fratzen noch mehr entstellt. Die bannenden Ketten liegen unnütz und schlaff neben mir auf den Boden und als ich mich versuche aufzurichten … die Übelkeit und den Widerwillen meiner Glieder ignorierend … fällt der verschwommene Blick auf meine Klauen … aber es ist nicht der vertraute Anblick, der sich mir bietet … sondern sie gleichen menschlichen Händen mit langen blutroten Nägeln. Und dann wird mir bewusst was geschehen ist und ich schreie mein Entsetzen in die Weitläufigkeit der Höhle hinaus. 

„Was habt Ihr getan?“, frage ich ihn und meine Stimme ist nur noch ein Hauch ihres Selbst. Fassungslos betaste ich mich … lange, rot-schwarze Haare umhüllen strähnig eine zierliche humanoide Frauengestalt, an der Hüfte und Teilen der Beine und Arme habe ich noch immer vereinzelte rotglänzende Schuppen, die ansonsten unverhüllte Haut ist schwarz, die Zähne menschlich und als ich tief einatme, bleibt meine Brust kalt. „Was habt Ihr getan?“, flüstere ich erneut und breche entkräftet und den Tränen nahe zusammen.

„Keine Angst, kleine Wölfin … Ihr bleibt nicht auf ewig in dieser Gestalt … aber so seid Ihr besser kontrollier- und händelbar und mein Plan wird signifikant einfacher … außerdem wird er mir mehr Spaß bereiten.“ Ich sehe durch salzige Schlieren zu ihm hinauf und in seinem flimmernden Antlitz erahne ich doch tatsächlich so etwas wie ein von Vorfreude gezeichnetes Lächeln zu erkennen. „Und was habt Ihr mit mir vor?“, frage ich und klinge fast trotzig dabei.

Saurons abstoßendes Lächeln wird noch anstößiges, als sich wie auf einen nicht erkennbaren Wink eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit hinter ihm enthüllt. Abstrakt kriechend wie eine Fledermaus, die nebelgrauen, aus dünnen Membranen bestehenden Flügel zusammengefaltet nach oben abstehend und auf den Krallen an ihren Fortsätzen laufend. Der Kopf der Kreatur ist riesig und scheint nur aus messerscharfen, spitzen Zähnen und gelb-glühenden Augen zu bestehen. „Ascallon …“, stoße ich voller Verachtung und Ekel aus, als ich den Fürsten der Nebelheuler erkenne. Das geflügelte Wesen streckt selbstgefällig seinen langen Hals nach oben und betrachtet mich ebenfalls mit Ablehnung. „Seid gegrüßt, Vitnir … lange Zeit haben sich unsere Wege schon nicht mehr gekreuzt … leider kann ich nicht sagen, dass Ihr Euch kaum verändert habt“, zischt er mit seiner abartig und in den Ohren schmerzenden heulenden Stimme. 

„Aber ich kann das von Euch … Eure Seele ist noch immer abgrundtief dunkel und voller Hass und Ekel, so wie sie war, als ihr meine Mutter töten liest!“, speie ich aus und versuche mich langsam aufzurichten, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ich ihm ob meiner schwachen Gestalt Nichts entgegenbringen kann. Ascallon stelzt auf mich zu und als er schließlich vor mir steht, überragt er mich um mehr als zwei Körperlängen. Ich starre ihn trotzig und keine Angst zeigend an … den Furcht ist wie ein Aphrodisiakum für die Höllenbrut Saurons und lässt sie in entsetzliche, alles zerstörende Raserei verfallen. Er senkt seinen hässlichen Kopf und riecht an mir, nur um dann mit seiner widerwärtigen langen, schwarzen Zunge über meinen Körper zu lecken und eine schleimige Spur zu hinterlassen. „Ihr könnt Euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie ich es genießen werde den Plan unseres Herren an Euch auszuführen“, faucht er und der stinkende Atem auf seinen feuchten Hinterlassenschaften beschert mir ungewollt eine bisher ungekannte Gänsehaut.

Ich starre erst ihn und dann Sauron ungläubig an, dessen verschwommen, hämisches Lächeln noch bösartiger wird. „Welcher Plan?“, frage ich und meine Stimme zittert unbewusst. Aber anstatt mir zu antworten, entbrennt seine Erscheinung erneut und nimmt fast schlagartig die ganze Höhle ein. Automatisch versuche ich mich mit dem Hochreißen meiner dünnen Arme zu schützen, aber das Licht gilt dieses Mal nicht mir. Denn als es versiegt, hat sich auch Ascallon in ein humanoides Wesen verwandelt. Aschgrau und neblig glänzend ist seine Haut, die sich über definierte Muskeln und einen haarlosen Kopf spannt. Seine Reptilienaugen lodern unheilvoll in einem gelblichen Schein und noch immer spitze Zähne sind andeutungsweise zu erkennen. 

Und ganz langsam schleicht sich ein beunruhigender Verdacht in mein Herz, was für ein perfider und abartiger Plan sich Sauron in seinem schwarzen Gedanken ersonnen hat. Ich weiche zurück … weg von einem anzüglich grinsenden Ascallon und dem hinter ihm stehenden und noch viel mehr von Verachtung und Erregung gezeichneten Sauron. Aber ich bin noch keinen Schritt weit gekommen, da packen mich zwei Orks unsanft an den Armen. 

Ihr unerbittlicher Griff schmerzt unsäglich und lässt mich vor ausgesetzter Pein in die Knie gehen. Mit bestürzt aufgerissenen Augen sehe ich Ascallon an, als er sich in Bewegung setzt und sich schließlich vor mir aufbaut. „Wagt es nicht mich anzufassen … meine Rache an Euch und Eurer Brut wird gewalttätig und erbarmungslos sein, das verspreche ich“, drohen meine Worte, aber sie sind noch nicht einmal halb so kräftig und gefährlich, wie ich es mir gewünscht habe. Ich weiß, dass ich noch immer schwächer als er bin, denn Sauron ließ mir meine Kraft im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht … ganz bewusst.

Ascallon umfasst grausam mein Kinn, bohrt seine scharfen Klauen in die Haut und ich muss jegliche Beherrschung die ich aufbringen kann zusammennehmen, um nicht vor Qualen aufzuwimmern. Ich werde weder ihm noch Sauron die Genugtuung verschaffen, mich vor Pein schreien und winseln zu sehen. Ich bin eine Drachin und zeige keinen Schmerz … ganz besonders nicht diesem minderwertigen Gewürm.

Dennoch scheint er meine Furcht in den Augen zu sehen, denn sein schwarzes Geschlecht, das direkt vor meinem Gesicht schwankt, richtet sich langsam vor aufkommender Erregung auf. Es reizt ihn mich so unterwürfig vor ihm knien zu sehen, völlig seiner Stärke und Macht ausgeliefert … ich, die sonst brutal über ihn herrschende Kreatur, die ihn mit dem nichtigen Schlag des Schwanzes in die dunkle Hölle zurückschicken kann, aus der er gekommen ist.

Ich weiche seinem Blick aus, aber er hält mich weiterhin mit festem erbarmungslosem Griff umklammert und ich spüre, wie die spitzen Krallen mein Gesicht aufschlitzen und das Blut dickflüssig hinab tropft. „Deine Pein ist es mir wert zu sterben“, krächzt er und jedes zischende Wort dringt einzeln wie ein schneidendes Messer in meinen Körper ein. Ungestüm stößt er mich von sich, sodass die Orks mich freigeben und ich heftig auf dem harten, kalten Steinboden aufkomme. Sofort ist er über mir, drückt meine Arme mit seiner ungeheuren Kraft nieder und leckt anstößig über die geschundene Haut. „Selbst dein Blut hat sein Feuer verloren“, sagt er herabwürdigend und der verdorbene Gestank des ausgestoßenen Atems, der über meinen zitternden Körper wallt, nimmt mir fast die Sinne.

Unerbittlich zwingt er meine Beine auseinander und drängt sich dazwischen. Und ich kann trotz aller Willensstärke nicht verhindern, dass ich leidend vor unerträglichen Schmerzen aufschreie, als er mit aller Kraft in mich stößt … brutal, rücksichtslos und grausam. Aber meine Klagerufe verhallen keine Beachtung bekommend in der Weitläufigkeit der Höhle. 

Ich höre das Blut laut in meinen Ohren rauschen, das hämische Gegluckse der Orks, das erregte Schnauben von Ascallon, das bösartige Lachen von Sauron und von ganz weit entfernt, das bitterlich erstickte Weinen meiner Tochter. Wie unerträglich muss es sein, ihre entstellte Mutter so zu sehen … schwach und hilflos … einem abscheulichen, hassenswerten Wesen so vollkommen machtlos ausgeliefert … Und ich schwöre mir, dass ich mich ihretwillen rächen werden … vielleicht nicht heute oder morgen, aber irgendwann … und meine Rache wird allumfassend und gnadenlos sein und es ist mir egal, ob mir Sauron oder sogar Melkor im Weg stehen wird.

Und dann ist die Schmach und Schändung endlich vorbei … Begleitet von einem letzten tiefgrollenden Stöhnen spüre ich, wie Ascallon seinen ekelhaften wie Feuer brennenden Samen in mir hinterlässt. Ein letztes Mal leckt er gefühllos mit seiner abscheulichen Zunge über Hals und Körper und richtet sich langsam wieder auf, betrachtet meinen geschundenen Leib voller Verachtung und Abscheu und einem überheblichen, abstrakten Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, es hat Euch genauso gefallen wie mir“, sagt er abfällig und ich erwidere nur mit einem hasserfüllten und unheilvollen Blick.

Jeder Muskel in meinem Körper schreit vor Schmerzen, als ich mich vorsichtig aufsetze. Blut und Samen vermischt sich zwischen meinen zitternden Beinen, als Sauron auf uns zu schwebt. „Eure starke und machtvolle Brut wird meinen dunklen Reitern zu gegebener Zeit treue Dienste leisten … Ich rate dir sie gut zu umsorgen, Vitnir … ansonsten werde ich mich gezwungen sehen deiner Tochter Leid anzutun, das jeglicher Vorstellungskraft entsagt.“


	3. Die Brut des Bösen

Noch einige Tage lang hielt Sauron meinen Körper und Geist in dem entwürdigenden humanoiden Zustand fest, erwartend, dass die Zeit vielleicht meine Wut und Rachsucht zumindest abschwächen würde. Aber sofort nachdem ich am fünften Morgen endlich wieder meine starke und mächtige Drachengestalt zurückerlangt habe, mache ich mich auf zu den in den Wolken liegenden Gipfeln des Aschegebirges, auf denen Ascallon und seine Brut ihre Horte haben. Die Raserei, Verbitterung und der Zorn über meine Schändung und die Benutzung meines Leibes für einen abscheulich-perfiden Plan des wahrhaftig Bösen, hat mein Feuer und Lebensgeister endlich wieder aus den Klauen der Trauer entwinden können. 

Tief bohren sich meine scharfen Klauen in die zerklüftet-felsige Wand des Berges, als ich daran hinaufklettere. Schneenebel wird vom Wind aufgewirbelt, aber die Flocken und kleinen Eisklumpen schmelzen in der Hitze meiner in der Brust aufflammenden Glut. Die Nebelheuler sind vollkommen unvorbereitet auf meinen Angriff, der wie angekündigt brutal und erbarmungslos ist. Zügellos reiße ich ihre Leiber auseinander, schmettere die zerfetzten Hüllen an die spitzen Felsen und über die Klippen, verschlinge manche von ihnen, auch wenn ihr Geschmack und Gestank bestialisch ist. Einige versuchen zu entfliehen, aber mein Feuerstrahl verbrennt sie gnadenlos im Flug, sodass ein Ascheregen auf den Gipfel niedergeht. Selbst die Jungtiere verschone ich nicht, auch wenn sie bis jetzt kaum die Fähigkeit entwickelt haben zu fliegen und mich nur mit großen, angsterfüllten Augen aus ihren Nestern ansehen, ehe ich sie mit meinen Klauen und Zähnen entzweireiße. Die Reinheit des Schnees ist verschandelt mit schwarzem Blut und die hohen-heulenden Klageschreie lärmen über die Gipfel, verfangen sich in den Schluchten und zwischen Felsspalten und ich erfreue mich an den Gedanken, dass Sauron und seine Dienerschaft sie hören.

Und dann steht er vor mir … Ascallon … ebenfalls wieder in seiner originalen Form, so hässlich und voller Hass und Ekel wie ein Nebelheuler nur sein kann. „Keinen Eurer Kinder habe ich am Leben gelassen, so wie ich es prophezeit habe“, speie ich aus und das noch immer in meinem Maul befindliche Blut der Heuler verteilt sich in einem feinen Nebel über den Schnee und seine abstoßende Ungestalt. Er richtet sich augenscheinlich unberührt von dem Tod und der Zerstörung um ihn herum auf, stellt sich auf die Hinterbeine und spreizt die Spannweite der Flügel. „Dann beendet Eure Rache an mir … ich bin bereit zu sterben“, zischt er mit seiner grauenhaften Stimme und ich lasse mir einen sadistischen Moment Bedenkzeit, in der ich die Gewalttätigkeit seines Todes ersinne. „Aber unsere gemeinsame Nachkommenschaft, die bereits in Eurem Leib heranwächst, wird unsere Grausamkeit und Herzlosigkeit um ein Vielfaches übertreffen … Vitnir, die Rote“, sagt er und es sind die letzten fauchenden Worte, die sein Maul verlassen, denn im nächsten Augenblick saust meine Klaue auf ihn nieder, drückt den Körper auf den Boden und zerteilt ihn brutal mit der Schärfe der Krallen. Als es endlich vorbei ist, die Rachegelüste vorerst gestillt sind, aber der Jähzorn auf das was mir angetan wurde durch Ascallons Aussage noch heißer lodert als zuvor, klettere ich auf den höchsten Gipfel und lasse mein markerschütterndes Wutgebrüll über die staubige und verdorrte Ebene Mordors wallen, auf dass alle meinen Zorn hören und fürchten werden.

 

Die Sprösslinge des Bösen sind die Verkörperung allen Übels und Elends dieser Welt und bereits wenige Monate nach meiner Rache, erkämpfen sie sich ihren Weg aus meinem Körper. Nicht als Gelege, so wie bei Drachen üblich, sondern als Lebendgeburten und jede Austreibung der insgesamt neun Wesen ist eine unbeschreiblich schmerzvolle Qual für mich. Ihre scharfen Klauen krallen sich in meine Eingeweide, zerfetzen unerbittlich das Fleisch und was nicht dadurch geschunden wird, fällt ihren spitzen Zähnen zum Opfer. Vervada versucht meine Pein zu lindern, so gut es ihr möglich ist, aber als ich die von einer klebrigen Masse eingehüllten Bestien sehe, die sich auf den steinernen Boden zwischen Blut und Gewebefetzen winden, wünsche ich mir tot zu sein. Sie sind abstoßender noch als Nebelheuler oder irgendein anderes Wesen Ardas … scheußliche, spillrige Leiber, schwarze Haut und überdimensionierte, krallenbewehrte Flügel aus dünnen Membranen. Auf ihren langen Hälsen sitzen spitzzulaufende Köpfe mit Dornen und dunklen Augen und aus den mit scharfen Zähnen bewährten Mäulern dringen Geräusche, die so hoch und krächzend sind, dass sie unsäglich in den Ohren schmerzen, mehr noch als das Gejaule der Nebelheuler es jemals hervorrufen konnte.

Aber ihr Aussehen ist nichts im Vergleich zu der Dunkelheit und Widerlichkeit ihrer Seelen, wenn sie denn so etwas überhaupt ihr Eigen nennen. Seit dem Tag meiner Schändung versorgt uns die Dienerschaft Saurons auf seinen Befehl hin mit Fleisch. Genügend, um ausreichend satt zu werden, aber trotzdem zanken sich die Wesen beständig um die Rationen, so brutal, dass wir sie oft auseinandertreiben müssen, damit sie sich nicht gegenseitig umbringen. Denn auch wenn ich ihnen den Tod wünsche, die Drohung Saurons hallt noch immer in meinem Gedächtnis nach und die Sicherheit meiner Tochter ist das Einzige, was mich davon abhält diese Wesen ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen.

Viele Jahre lange leben wir mit den äußerst schnell wachsenden Kreaturen zusammen, immer in Angst, dass sie uns gemeinschaftlich im Schlaf angreifen und töten. Und Sauron lässt sich nicht erneut blicken, um uns von ihnen zu befreien. Eines Tages bringt eine Schaar Orks die beständig anwachsende Ration Fleisch. Schafe, Ziegen, Fische und zu meinem Leidwesen auch Kadaver von Wargen, Orks und Trollen, die ich meisten den geflügelten Untieren überlasse, die sie unberührt von der Scheußlichkeit des Geschmacks verschlingen. Missmutig beobachte ich die widerlich stinkenden und glucksenden Kreaturen, wie sie eine Tierleiche nach der anderen hereinschleifen und zu einem Haufen aufschichten. 

Dabei fällt mir allerdings eine von ihnen besonders auf … ein weiblicher Ork, deutlich gezeichnet von einer vermutlich bereits weit vorangeschrittenen Schwangerschaft. Orkfrauen sind äußerst selten, auch, weil ihre Männer nicht gerade sittsam mit ihnen umgehen und viele bereits weit vor Erreichen der Mündigkeit durch Gewalt, Folter und brutale Schändungen qualvoll umkommen. Es mag Völker in Arda geben, bei denen Frauen hoch angesehen und gleichberechtigt sind, aber besonders unter den dunklen Rassen, ist dies noch nicht einmal ansatzweise verbreitet. Drachen sind dabei glücklicherweise eine Ausnahme.

Auch diese Orkfrau schleift humpelnd ein Schaf hinter sich her und muss offenkundig große Schmerzen haben, denn der Schweiß läuft ihr beständig von der schwarzen Stirn und in die dunklen Augen. Immer wieder muss sie innehalten, dass dadurch hervorgerufene Brennen vertreiben und erschöpft wirkend tief Luft holen. Dabei hält sie sich öfters den unter einem äußerst schmutzigen Leinenstoff verhüllten Bauch und wimmert leise auf. Aber plötzlich schwillt das Winseln zu einem herzzerreißenden Schrei an, als zischend ein Peitschenhieb die drückende Luft durchschneidet und auf ihrem Rücken landet. „Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du arbeiten und dich nicht ausruhen sollst, verdammte Made!“, brüllt der Befehlshaber seinen Unmut durch die Weitläufigkeit der Höhle … ein außerordentlich scheußliches Exemplar seiner Rasse, abartig entstellt und verkrüppelt, mit nur einem Auge und aufgeblähten Gliedern. 

Die Orkfrau krümmt sich auf dem Boden zusammen, umschließt schützend ihren Bauch und fleht klagend um Entschuldigung, nur um weiteren Peitschenhieben zu entkommen. Aber der Anführer lässt keine Gnade walten und will erneut zum Schlag ausholen … allerdings hat er da nicht mit mir gerechnet. Auch wenn ich mir einst geschworen habe mich nicht in die Angelegenheit dieser Kreaturen einzumischen … zu viel ist zu viel. Blitzschnell lasse ich meinen Schwanz zwischen ihn und die Orkfrau fahren und schleudere seinen Körper mit einer einzigen Bewegung an die Steinwand. 

Ich richte mich langsam auf und stelle mich schützend über sie. Die Orkfrau schaut zu mir hinauf und in ihren Augen kann ich Angst und Verwirrung gleichermaßen aufblitzen sehen. „Wage es dir nicht sie noch einmal anzufassen, verfluchtes Monster … selbst bei eurer schändlichen Rasse müsste es ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz sein, eine werdende Mutter nicht so beschämend zu behandeln“, knurre ich böse, aber der Ork scheint sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. „Sie ist meine Sklavin und ich kann mit ihr anstellen, was ich will!“, brüllt er zurück, nachdem er sich von dem Aufprall ein wenig erholt hat. Die Orks um uns herum halten erstaunt und verängstigt inne und sogar das beständige Gekreische der geflügelten Untiere ist verstummt. Meine Haltung verdeutlichend lasse ich mich fallen und schließe die Frau zwischen meine Vorderbeine ein, während ich einen kleinen Funkensturm aus meinen Nüstern entweichen lasse. Geduldig abwartend funkle ich den Ork an, der sich anscheinend erst jetzt bewusst wird, dass er sich gerade mit einem Drachen anlegt, der ohne mit der nicht vorhanden Wimper zu zucken eine ganze Rasse ausgerottet hat. Seine Augen weiten sich erschrocken und der Knauf der Peitsche gleitet ihm aus der bebenden Hand und fällt mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf den Boden.

„Verschwindet … und zwar alle!“, donnere ich durch die Höhle und die Kreaturen um mich herum erzittern wie das Gestein. Schnell und panisch übereinander stolpernd fliehen sie vor meinem Zorn … als letztes der Befehlshaber, aber nicht, ohne einen vielsagenden Blick auf meinen Schützling zu werfen, der verdeutlicht, dass seine Rache furchtbar sein wird. 

„Habt vielen Dank“, höre ich ein leises, verunsichertes Wimmern von unten zu mir hinaufflimmern, als wir schließlich alleine sind. Ich blicke zu der noch immer auf dem Boden liegenden Orkfrau, die schützend ihre Arme um den Bauch gelegt hat und anscheinend vor unerträglichen Schmerzen schwer atmet. „Keine Ursache“, beginne ich mit fast sanfter Stimme und richte mich wieder auf. „Normalerweise helfe ich euch nicht, aber als Frauen die Leid und Kummer gewohnt sind, da sie es mit Männer zu tun haben, die keine Rücksicht auf Nichts und Niemanden nehmen, müssen wir uns gemeinschaftlich erwehren.“ Ich schreite zu dem Haufen aus Kadavern zu und schleudere mit einer einzigen Klauenbewegung einige der fast ausgebluteten Tiere zu meiner Brut des Bösen, die ich ebenfalls erbarmungslosen Männern zu verdanken habe. Kreischend und zeternd stürzen sie sich auf das Aas und zerfetzen es im aufkommenden Blutrausch. Angeekelt wende ich mich von dem grausigen Schauspiel ab.

„Trotzdem hättet Ihr mir nicht helfen müssen … Ihr seid eine so erhabene und starke Kreatur und ich nur ein minderwertiger Ork“, flüstert sie beklommen und richtet sich schwerfällig mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf. Ich sehe sie mitleidig an und lasse mich schließlich nieder, damit ich nicht ganz so einschüchternd auf sie wirke. Eine seltsame Verbundenheit scheint mich mit diesem Geschöpf zu vereinen. Sie ist in irgendeiner Art anders als ihre Brüder und Schwestern, höfflicher und fast schon faszinierend, obwohl sie genauso hässlich und abstoßend ist. „Du bist schwanger und kein Ungeborenes, egal von welcher Rasse, hat es verdient zu sterben, nur weil jemand sich nicht zügeln kann“, erkläre ich ruhig und sie senkt nun wissend, dass ich sie nicht um ihretwillen gerettet habe, scheu den Blick.

Ich schnaube eine kleine Rauchwolke aus. „Wie heißt du?“, frage ich und meine Stimme ist ungewöhnlich ruhig, beinahe schon freundlich. „Sura … aus dem Hause der Salnak“, antwortet sie und spielt verlegen und eingeschüchtert mit einem schmutzigen und von Blut, Schweiß und anderen undefinierbaren Flüssigkeiten getränkten Stück ihrer Tunika, wenn man das zerrissene Etwas an ihrem Leib als solches bezeichnen möchte. „Nun, Sura aus dem Hause der Salnak … ich hoffe, dein Zwingherr wird sich in Zukunft mäßigen … wenn nicht, kannst du ihm ausrichten, dass er ansonsten mit meinen Zähnen Bekanntschaft schließt“, sage ich und wundere mich gleichzeitig, warum ich ihr weiterhin Hilfe zukommen lassen will. 

Sie sieht mich sofort mit großen, angstvoll geweiteten Augen an. „Oh nein, das braucht Ihr nicht, mein Gemahl wird sich schon wieder beruhigen … er ist manchmal sehr aufbrausend, wisst Ihr“, stottert Sura und nun bin ich es, die verwundert ist. „Dein Gemahl? Nun, gerade deshalb sollte er sich zurücknehmen, was die Schändung der Frau angeht, die sein Nachkommen austrägt.“ Sie senkt traurig ihren Blick und beinahe denke ich zu erahnen, dass sich Tränen des Jammers und der Last in ihren Augen bilden. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er der Vater ist … an der Entstehung des Kindes waren so viele beteiligt, dass ich das nicht genau sagen kann“, flüstert sie leise, kaum verständlich in der Weitläufigkeit der Höhle und ich schlucke dennoch hart, als die Bedeutung dieses beschämenden Geständnisses wie ein scharfes Messer in mein Herz schneidet. Ich habe Orks schon immer als ein abartiges, ekelhaftes, boshaftes und schändliches Volk angesehen, aber diese Schlechtigkeiten sind der Gipfel des absolut Bösen.

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an gestatte ich Sura Unterschlupf und Sicherheit in unserer Höhle zu finden, wann immer sie sich danach sehnt und aus der Bitternis ihres Zuhauses ausbrechen möchte. Wenige Wochen nach unserer ersten Begegnung bringt sie auch hier ihr Kind zur Welt … beklagenswerter Weise eine Totgeburt, wie sie oft bei Orks vorkommt, denn die Deformationen die sie weitervererben, sind häufig so ausgeprägt, dass die Neugeborenen nicht lebensfähig sind und manchmal sogar schon im Mutterleib versterben. Aber trotz der Umstände seiner Entstehung trifft der Verlust Sura hart und sie benötigt einige Tage in trauervoller Einsamkeit, bis sie wieder aus der Felsspalte hervorkommt, in der sie sich verkrochen hatte.

 

Eines Tages erwache ich ob eines unglaublich starken Gefühls der Macht, dass gnadenlos mein Herz und die Sinne einnimmt und ich befürchte bereits, dass Sauron seinen Weg erneut in meine Höhle gefunden hat. Aber als ich mich umblicke und etliche Minuten des ereignislosen Wartens verstreichen, entschließe ich mich nachzusehen wo diese Empfindung ihren Ursprung hat. Vervada erwacht, als ich mich erhebe und sieht mich fragend und angstvoll an, denn auch sie verspürt augenblicklich die Größe und Kraft der Impression, aber ich befehle ihr in Sicherheit zu bleiben. 

Der Felsvorsprung auf den ich klettere, gibt den Blick über die staubige Ebene von Mordor preis, aber anders als die vielen Jahre, in denen ich bereits hier lebe, kann ich die Trostlosigkeit der verbrannten Erde und steinernen Plateaus nicht mehr in der Ferne erkennen … Denn sie werden verdeckt von abertausenden Orks und Wargen und Trollen und ihren Zelten, deren dreckige Planen zusammen mit dunklen Bannern im Wind wehen. Und ganz weit am Horizont, erfasse ich einen alles überragenden schwarzen Turm und auf seiner Spitze ein feurig-rotes Gebilde, das wie ein alles-sehendes Auge anmutet. 

 

„Weißt du, was dort draußen vor sich geht?“, möchte ich am nächsten Tag von Sura wissen, als sie sich neuerlich vor der Gewalttätigkeit ihres Gemahls in Sicherheit bringen muss. „Der Dunkle Herr hat alle bösen Kreaturen Mittelerdes um sich geschart und lässt sie ausbilden“, murmelt sie zwischen zwei Bissen rohem Fleisch, dass sie hungrig wie ein Wolf verschlingt, denn durch die unzähligen Wesen in Mordor scheinen die Nahrungsvorräte knapp zu werden und den Frauen als nutzlose Bestandteile lässt man nur noch wenig von dem Wenigen zukommen. „Gerüchte gehen um … der Herrscherring soll gefunden worden sein und sich in dem Besitz einer minderwertigen und schwachen Kreatur befinden. Sauron hat die Neun von Minas Morgul in Richtung Norden ausgesandt, um sie aufzuspüren.“ Ich verenge die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen, als mir die Bedeutung ihrer so leichtfertig ausgesprochenen Aussage bewusst wird. „Die Neun?“, fragt mich Vervada unvermittelt, als sie meine plötzlich ins Unermessliche anwachsende Befangenheit spürt.

„Die Nazgûl … die dunkle Dienerschaft Saurons“, beginne ich gedankenverloren und mein Blick fixiert sich auf einen imaginären Punkt der Höhle. „Einst waren sie Menschen … Könige, Magier und tapfere Krieger … erhaben und einflussreich. Vor langer Zeit schufen begabte und machtvolle Juwelenschmiede der Elben, größtenteils unter dem Einfluss von Sauron, die Ringe der Macht … 19 insgesamt … aber nur drei davon … anvertraut großen und starken Elbenherrschern … waren rein und unverdorben, denn das Böse hatte keinen Einfluss auf sie. Sieben wurden den Zwergenkönigen gegeben … die allerdings einzig versessen auf Reichtum, Gold und Edelsteine waren … und neun den Menschen … beinflussbare und schwache Kreaturen. Unter der Einwirkung des einen Meisterringes, der über alle anderen herrscht und den Sauron einst besaß, glitten die Menschen in die Schattenwelt über … unsterblich und zu einem ehrenlosen Leben unter dem Willen und der Abhängigkeit des Dunklen Herren verdammt, wurden sie seine stärksten Gehilfen im Kampf um die Herrschaft über Mittelerde“, erzähle ich ihr den Urglauben, der schon so lange die Geschichte Ardas bestimmt, aber dennoch fast aus den Köpfen und Herzen der darauf wandelnden Geschöpfe verschwunden ist.

Und dann schleicht sich ein Verdacht in mein Herz und ich sehe befangen zu meiner Brut des Bösen, die sich laut zeternd und gegenseitig verletzend um einige Kadaver zankt … obwohl diese für neun Geschöpfe völlig ausreichend sind.


	4. Die Aura des Schreckens

Es ist einer dieser grauen, schneestürmenden Wintertage, der selbst die immer schummrige Dunkelheit Mordors noch düster macht. Der eiskalte Wind pfeift laut jaulend durch die Felsspalten und vermag es sogar in unsere geschützte Höhle vorzudringen. Vervada und ich liegen dicht beieinander, uns gegenseitig beschützend im Angesicht der Kreaturen, deren Abscheulichkeit in den vergangenen Monaten noch mehr anwuchs, auch wenn ich es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Selbst der kleinste und schwächste Funke Wohlgestalt kann in ihren hässlichen schwarzen Leibern keinen Nährboden finden. Seitdem die Neun ausgezogen sind, scheint es zudem so, dass eine dunkel-wabernde Aura sie umgibt wie ein undurchdringlicher Nebel. Der ihre Gemüter noch hassender, ihre Stimmen noch heulender und ihre Augen noch niederträchtiger macht. 

Deshalb habe ich Sura auch eine kleine abgelegene und für die Kreaturen unerreichbare, da zu enge, Höhle zugewiesen, wenn sie sich vor dem Schrecken Mordors flüchten möchte. Denn ich habe regelrecht Angst, dass die Brut des Bösen sie verschlingt. Ich kann es nicht erklären und noch weniger verstehen, aber irgendetwas bindet mich an dieses eigentlich hassenswerte Geschöpf und mein jahrhundertelang gereiftes Bewusstsein versucht mir unaufhörlich einzureden, dass sie für das Schicksal meiner Tochter und meines noch eine große Rolle spielen wird. 

Trotz meiner geschlossenen Augen und dem leichten Schlaf, ist der Geist und Instinkt eines Raubtieres fortwährend wachsam. Drachen hören und riechen und sehen erstaunlich gut, besonders in der Dunkelheit und Stille einer Höhle und so entgeht mir auch nicht die kleine Veränderung der Verlassenheit um uns herum. Sie ist kaum wahrnehmbar, aber jagt blitzartig einen Feuersturm aus Grausen und Entsetzen durch meine Glieder. Und ehe ich mich dessen bewusst werden kann, dröhnt eine Welle aus dunkler Macht durch unsere Unterkunft und lässt die Wände erzittern, sodass sich sogar tiefe Risse in ihnen bilden und Gesteinsbrocken von der Decke fallen. 

Ich versuche mich zu erheben, aber die Stärke eines Maiar ist unüberwindlich für weltliche Kreaturen und die dieses Einen noch um ein hundertfaches mehr, denn er wurde von Melkor persönlich mit Hass und Einfluss begünstigt. Das aufgleißend helle Strahlen blendet Vervada und mich und schmerzt unsäglich in den lichtempfindlichen Augen. Und dann strömt es von dort aus durch meinen Körper hindurch wie flüssiges Feuer und die Erkenntnis, was mit mir passiert, schneidet wie ein Messer durch die Eingeweide, denn ich musste diese Qual schon einmal erleiden, und kann mich nur zu gut an die Auswirkungen erinnern.

Schuppen und Haut, Krallen und Flügel scheinen unerbittlich grausam im lodernden Feuersturm zu verbrennen und ich brülle auf, als ich das Wehklagen meiner Tochter höre, die die gleichen Schmerzen zu erleiden scheint. Aber gegen meine hoffende Erwartung ist auch die Stimme schwach und gebrochen und verliert mit jeder brennenden und transformierenden Heimsuchung mehr und immer mehr an Festigkeit. 

Und dann ist es vorbei … genauso schnell wie es begonnen hatte. Ich kaure auf dem Boden, die erneut menschlichen Arme um die humanoid-schwache Gestalt geschlungen und versuche verzweifelt das Zittern aus den Gliedern zu verbannen. Das Schwelen ist noch immer in ihnen und die Kälte des Steinbodens dringt wie unzählige kleine Glassplitter in die schwarze Haut. Das Wimmern meiner Tochter, der eigene heftige Atem und das rauschende Blut durch die Venen und Adern dröhnen betäubend laut in den Ohren. Als ich nach gefühlten Minuten die Willenskraft aufbringen kann die Augen zu öffnen, sehe ich Vervada neben mir. Weinend und zitternd und ebenfalls in einer annähend menschlichen Gestalt gefangen. Schwarz-glänzende Haut, unterbrochen mit wenigen dunkelvioletten Schuppenhaufen … lange dunkle Haare, strähnig verhüllen sie die zierliche Gestalt … malvenfarbene Augen, voller Trauer und Furcht … und sie sieht so dünn und kraftlos und gebrochen aus in ihrer Angst und Fassungslosigkeit. 

Und trotzdem die Höhle um mich herum schwangt und meine Glieder schreiend ihren Widerwillen kundtun, richte ich mich auf und funkle durch den verschwommenen und mit nebligen Schlieren übersäten Blick meinen Todfeind an, der sich in seiner feurig-glühenden und mächtigen Präsenz vor uns aufgebaut hat. Aber anders als das letzte Mal, als ich ihn sah, ist seine Gestalt klarer und materieller, so als ob er bereits einen großen Teil seiner Kraft zurückerlangen konnte. „Sauron!“, zische ich … die Stimme hoch und unwillkommen zitternd durch Schmerz und Pein. Meine Beine beben und wollen nachgeben, aber ich zwinge mich dazu aufrecht zu stehen und ihm mit so viel Macht und Stärke entgegenzutreten, die ich aufbringen kann.

„Meine kleine Wölfin … es freut mich, Euch wiederzusehen“, faucht er in der schwarzen Sprache unseres Herren und kommt auf mich zu. Die flammende Existenz ist drückend-heiß und unheilvoll-einflussreich, sie lässt mich kurz zurückzucken und benommen schwanken. „Wie ich sehe, habt Ihr Euch all die Jahre gut um meine Geschöpfe gekümmert“, bemerkt er abfällig klingend und streicht einem der Wesen über den schwarzen Kopf, das sich ehrerbietend vor ihm verneigt. Und bei dem abscheulichen Anblick wird mir speiübel.

„So wie Ihr es mir aufgedrängt habt … und ich hoffe, dass Ihr hier seid, um uns von ihrer Widerlichkeit zu befreien“, fauche ich verächtlich und trotzig aus und ziehe meine noch immer zitternde und wimmernde Tochter auf die Beine. Sie darf keine Schwäche vor ihm zeigen, denn Ohnmacht und Wehrlosigkeit macht ihn stärker und mächtiger, ermöglicht ihm, in die Gedanken einzudringen und sie zu manipulieren. Sauron lacht aus … ein hallend-dröhnender Missklang aus Hohn und Erniedrigung. „Ja das bin ich …“ Und kaum, dass er die Worte gesprochen hat, treten Gestalten aus dem Dunkel. Riesengroß und lichtlos und gepanzert wie ein Drache, eine Aura des Schreckens und des Schmerzes umgibt die Neun … die Unsterblichen … die Ringgeister … die Nazgûl.

Ich schiebe Vervada schützend hinter mich, als der Größte unter ihnen vortritt und ebenfalls einem der Wesen über den Kopf streicht. Zielgerichtet hat sich der Geisterkönig den Erstgeborenen ausgesucht, der von Anfang an der Kraftvollste, Widerwärtigste und Brutalste von ihnen war … ein Spiegelbild seiner eigenen abscheulich-düsteren Substanz. 

Einst war er ein großer Menschenkönig … herrschaftlich, mutig, stark und edel … aber als Sauron ihm als Ersten einen der Ringe gab, wurde seine heroische Seele überschattet von der Gier nach Macht und Reichtum … verdorben durch falsche Versprechungen und niederträchtige Worte. Sein Hinübergleiten in die Finsternis war schmerzvoll für ihn, seine Familie und Untertanen, denn in seiner Besessenheit konnte er zwischen Freund und Feind nicht mehr unterscheiden und folterte, quälte und tötete wahllos und bestialisch. Frau und Kinder starben leidvoll in den Folterkammern seines Reiches, da er seine Macht durch sie gefährdet sah. Sein Wesen ist so voller Ekel, Wut und Raserei, dass er schnell zum Anführer der Ringgeister und damit auch zum höchsten Diener des dunklen Herrschers aufstieg. Und die Macht wächst mit jeder gräulichen Tat, die er oder seine Untergebenen vollbringen.

Als ich wahrnehme, wie sich die Auren der beiden Kreaturen verbinden und zu einer Einheit des absolut Boshaften und widerwärtig Abscheulichen werden, erzittere ich unbewusst. Ich sehe ein Verhängnis auf Mittelerde … wenn nicht sogar auf ganz Arda … zukommen. Schwarz und dumpf wie undurchdringlicher dicker Nebeldunst in der finstersten Nacht wabert es auf mich zu und umgibt alle hoffnungsvollen Zukunftsgedanken. Ich schließe kurz die Augen um den hervorgerufenen Schwindel zu unterdrücken, werde aber nur mit einem Bild vom zerstörerischen Fall der zeitlosen Hallen gequält. Auch wenn ich eine Kreatur des Bösen bin, ein Ainur erschuf und Eru akzeptierte mich und dafür schulde ich ihm Dank und Respekt. Hätte ich diese Geschöpfe, die ich meine Nachkommen nennen muss, doch nur getötet, als ich noch die Kraft und Möglichkeit dazu hatte. 

Auch die anderen Ringgeister kommen auf uns zu. Unheilverheißend sind ihre glanzlosen Präsenzen, durchdringend ihre Stimmen, schwarz ihre Kleider und Rüstungen, vergiftet ihre Schwerter, Waffen und Schilde. Die geflügelten Wesen verbeugen sich ehrerbietend vor ihnen und sie scheinen fast zahm und gehorsam in der Gegenwart ihrer neuen Herren. Ekel und Abscheu steigt erneut in mir auf und ich nehme die zitternden Finger meiner Tochter an der empfindlichen Haut war. Automatisiert ziehe ich sie näher zu mir heran und lenke damit unglücklicherweise die Aufmerksamkeit des Hexenkönigs auf uns. 

Zusammen mit Sauron kommt er auf uns zu und ehe ich reagieren oder auch nur denken kann, werden wir von einer Druckwelle an die steinerne Wand hinter uns gedrückt. Unsere Füße schweben Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt und die Präsenz eines Untiers scheint auf meiner Brust zu sitzen, so schwerfällt es mir weiter zu existieren. Sauron tritt an mich heran und der feurige Atem, der mir ins Gesicht schlägt, riecht nach Verderben, Tod und Zerstörung. 

„Macht mit mir was Euer Begehr ist … aber lasst meine Tochter zufrieden“, fordere ich vermessen in der Verzweiflung. „Sie ist so jung und unschuldig … noch nicht einmal ihr Feuer hat sich entwickelt.“ Aber Sauron lächelt nur hämisch und umklammert mein Kinn mit gepanzerten Fingern. Die scharfen Spitzen der Handschuhe bohren sich in die Haut und ich spüre, wie das Blut tropfenweise auf die Brust fällt. „Niemand ist unschuldig, wenn er den dunklen Wesen Ardas angehört.“ Seine Stimme ist wie das Gift einer Schlange in den Ohren und tobt zerstörerisch-ätzend durch alle Glieder. „Oh ich werde noch viel Spaß mit Euch in dieser Gestalt haben, das verspreche ich. Aber Eure Tochter kommt erst einmal mit mir … als ein Unterpfand für Eure Treue“, würgt er aus und mein Atem beschleunigt sich panisch. „Ich bin Euch zu keinerlei Pflichterfüllung ergeben … einzig Melkor kann mir Befehle erteilen und Gehorsamkeit verlangen“, entgegne ich, aber meine Stimme ist noch nicht einmal halb so fest und bestimmend, wie ich es erhofft hatte.

„Dennoch werdet Ihr mir folgen wie eine räudige Hündin … Euch beugen, wie ich es von meiner Gemahlin verlange!“, zischt er, seine Hand wandert zu meinem Hals und der ausgeübte Druck ist Demütigung und Zeichen der Inbesitznahme zugleich. „Ich werde niemals Eure Gemahlin werden“, presse ich stockend unter Schmerzen und Anstrengung hervor. „Oh doch!“, faucht er und lässt seine glimmende Zunge anstößig der Spur des Blutes folgen. „Ich werde Eure Tochter mitnehmen und in einer meiner netten Kerker einsperren … meine Diener werden Freude mit ihr haben, aber sie nicht töten. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werdet Ihr um ihr Weiterleben Willen für mich kämpfen bis zum Sieg. Und wenn ich endlich die Herrschaft über Arda erlangt habe, erhebe ich Euch zu meinem Eigentum und Eure Tochter wird die hohe Königin der Nazgûl.“ 

Ich huste vor Schmerz und Qual aufgrund des Drucks und den mein Dasein mit Panik erfüllenden Plan, denn er mir eben offenbarte. Mit unbeschreiblicher Willenskraft schaffe ich es zu Vervada zu sehen und stocke unter der Kälte des Schauers, der mir bei dem mir bietenden Anblick über den Rücken läuft. Er umschließt meine Glieder wie einen Eisblock und lässt mich schier wahnsinnig werden. Der Geisterfürst bedrängt meine Tochter auf schändlichste Weise. Die Spitzen seiner Panzerhandschuhe haben bereits tiefe Wunden auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen und sie fleht ihn verzweifelt und mit feuchter Stimme an seinen Anspruch nicht noch darüber hinaus an ihr zu demonstrieren. Ich beschwöre sie still sich nicht noch weiter in der nur allzu verstehenden Angst zu verlieren und stattdessen standhaft und stolz zu bleiben, so wie es einer Drachin gebührt, und tatsächlich hält sie mit dem Betteln und Flehen inne und der Hexenkönig verliert zusehends die Lust an ihren Qualen. 

Ich atme so gut es mir in der immer noch bestehenden Umklammerung möglich ist erleichtert aus und sehe wieder zu Sauron, der mich mit einem wissenden Ausdruck in den schwarz-glimmenden Augen betrachtet. „Die goldene Zunge der Drachen … auch gedanklich sehr einflussreich“, bemerkt er dennoch unbeeindruckt klingend und weißt seinen ersten Diener mit einer einfachen Handbewegung an sich von Vervada zu entfernen. Er schiebt seine Hand noch ein wenig weiter nach oben um mich zu zwingen zu ihm hinaufzusehen und oh, wenn Blicke töten könnten, meine würden ihn gerade gnadenlos erdolchen. „Ihr kämpft für mich, wenn ich Euch rufe, habt Ihr das verstanden?! Wenn nicht, werde ich Eure Tochter den geflügelten Wesen zum Fraß vorwerfen!“, verdeutlicht er mir noch einmal seinen Befehl und die Konsequenzen einer Nichtbeachtung dessen und dann lässt er mich plötzlich los und ich sacke kraftlos und von Schwindel und Ekel gelähmt auf dem kalten Steinboden zusammen.

Durch die Schlieren des Unwohlseins und der aufkommenden Tränen kann ich nur hilflos mit ansehen, wie die Nazgûl ihre Reittiere besteigen und ihr Führer meine kleine Tochter mit sich auf den Rücken des Untieres zieht. Und mit aller Kraft, die ich noch aufbringen kann, verspreche ich ihr stimmlos, dass ich sie retten werde.

Keinen Augenblick später sind sie mit entsetzlich-heulenden Lauten verschwunden und die Höhle um mich herum ist leer … still … kalt. Erst jetzt erlaube ich mir herzzerreißend klingend und seelenwund aufzuschluchzen und die Tränen brennen unablässig auf der Haut. Die Hände vor das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht schlagend, gebe ich mich der Verzweiflung hin, die sich meinem Leben bemächtigt hat und es zerspringen lässt wie einen Spiegel. Die spitzen Scherben bohren sich sadistisch qualvoll in mein Dasein, hinterlassen Wunden, die so tief und klaffend sind, wie es noch keine vorher war. 

Erst als ich eine bedächtige Bewegung neben mit wahrnehme, sehe ich erschrocken auf. Es ist Sura, die aus ihrem Versteck alles mit ansehen musste und nun hervorgekrochen kommt. Sie zittert am ganzen Leib und ihre dunklen Augen sind leer und verängstigt. Sauron in seiner materiellen Präsenz und die Nazgûl kannte sie bislang nur aus Erzählungen und ihr beschränkter Verstand konnte sich die Grausamkeit trotz aller malträtierten Selbsterfahrung nicht einmal ansatzweise erdenken.

Langsam kommt sie auf mich zu und in ihrem Blick liegt so viel … Furcht, Mitgefühl, Reue, Mutlosigkeit, Sorge, Entsetzen … und ich schäme mich augenblicklich vor ihr. Nicht nur, weil ich noch immer in dieser hassenswert schwachen Gestalt gefangen bin, sondern weil sie mich so hilflos und gebrochen sehen konnte, ohnmächtig im Angesicht des Bösen. Ich schluchze dennoch erneut auf und breche abgekämpft zusammen, als die Welt über mir einstürzt und mein Dasein gnadenlos zu zerquetschen droht.

Aber dann fühle ich, wie sich Arme um mich legen und sie mich an sich zieht. Kurz muss ich den Würgereflex unterdrücken, der aufkommen will, als ich ihre stinkende Haut so nah an mir wahrnehmen kann, aber dann gebe ich mich ganz und willenlos der Umarmung hin … die Erste in meinem langen Leben. Und sie fühlt sich so gut und Mut spendend an und ein kleiner Keim der Hoffnung bricht durch die dicke Kruste der Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sich meiner bemächtigt hat.


	5. Der Ringkrieg Teil I

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Das beständige Tröpfeln von Wasser macht mich wahnsinnig ... 

… tropf … tropf … du hast versagt …   
… tropf … tropf … du bist unwürdig …   
… tropf … tropf … dein Leben ist entehrt …   
… tropf … tropf … deine Tochter stirbt elendig …   
… tropf … tropf … und du kauerst hier wie ein räudiger Hund im Dreck …

Und diese Dämonen der Missbilligung, sie haben Recht mit ihren Vorwürfen und auch wieder nicht und ich will sie verbannen aus meinem Kopf und Herzen. Die rieselnden Vorhaltungen zum Schweigen bringen, die beständig auf mich einwirken und ein tiefes Becken gefüllt mit Schmerz in der Seele auswaschen. Ich schlage um mich … lasse den starken Schwanz gegen die Wände aus grauen Fels donnern, grabe Furchen in den klammen Steinboden, beiße die feucht glänzenden Stalaktiten von der Decke und verbrenne mit einem glühenden Feuerstrahl jegliches Leben, dass sich wagemutig und sich der Gefahr eines wütend-trauernden Drachen nicht bewusst noch in meine Höhle verirrte.

„Herrin Vitnir … beruhigt Euch … bitte“, höre ich plötzlich eine zitternde Stimme. Ich drehe mich ruckartig zu ihr um, und meine Wildheit ist so immens, dass ich selbst Sura gnadenlos verbrennen würde … wäre da nicht dieses kleine Etwas in ihrem Arm, dass sie vor einigen Tagen auf diese grausame Welt brachte. Hässlich wie die dunkelste Nacht und gurgelnd, als würde es sich ständig an seinem eigenen Sabber verschlucken … und dennoch kostbar für sie und ihre Rasse. „Ich bringe Nachricht von Eurer Tochter … ich fand sie endlich in dem tiefsten Kerker von Minas Morgul“, unterrichtet sie und augenblicklich vergräbt sich jede Raserei unter der Last des Schreckens. 

Minas Morgul … der Turm der schwarzen Magie … einst eine blühende und vom Licht des Mondes silbrig erhellte Mamorstadt der Menschen … Minas Ithil … jetzt zur Unkenntlichkeit vergiftet durch lichtlosen Hass und abscheuliche Boshaftigkeit des Hexenkönigs und seinem Gefolge. Welch Wahnsinn brachte Sura dazu sich dort hinein zu wagen. „Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend … ich will nicht sagen gut. Die Orks unter Befehl von Gothmog lassen sie in Ruhe, da das Brandzeichen des Fürsten ihre Haut entstellt. Sie erhält Nahrung und Wasser, wenn auch wenig“, berichtet sie knapp und klaglos und schaukelt die kleine glucksende Kreatur in ihren Armen, die anscheinend Hunger bekommt. 

Ich lasse ihr die respektvolle Privatsphäre und streife derweil gedankenverloren in der Höhle herum. Die Kerker Minas Morgul … nur aus Erzählungen kann ich sie beschreiben. Tief unter den steinernen Mauern der Stadt gelegen, weitverzweigte, nachtdunkle Gänge voller Ungeheuer schlängeln sich durch das Gestein und wenn man den Weg verliert, ist man selber verloren. Kein Entkommen gibt es aus diesem Wirrwarr aus Boshaftigkeit … hinein und hinaus gelangt man nur durch den Willen des Hexenkönigs und Fürsten der Stadt. 

Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich könnte so wie die Menschen, Zwerge und Elben die Götter dieser Welt um Hilfe anflehen. Aber der einzige Valar, der mich, ein Geschöpf des Dunkels, erhören würde, kann selbst nichts mehr gegen den Verursacher meiner Qualen ausrichten, denn er hat die Kontrolle über seinen mächtigen Diener schon vor langer Zeit verloren. Und dann merke ich, dass es nicht allein der Gedanke an ihn ist, der mit das aufgebracht-siedende Blut innerhalb weniger Augenaufschläge in den Adern gefrieren lässt.

Seine Machtpräsenz ist noch unheilverheißender als vormals und ich ahne nur, dass es schlecht um Mittelerde, wenn nicht sogar um ganz Arda steht. „Es ist so weit …“, Saurons Stimme zischt wie ein Orkan durch die Höhle und obwohl ich ihm als abgehärteter Drache gegenübertrete, habe ich Angst … vor ihm, seiner Stärke, seinem Einfluss und der widerwärtigen Aufgabe, die nun auf mich wartet und den Konsequenzen, wenn ich versage. „Meine Heere greifen im Schutz der Dunkelheit Osgiliath an und belagern nach der siegreichen Eroberung Minas Tirith … du wirst sie zusammen mit den Nazgûl dabei unterstützen.“ Ich senke mein Haupt, wissend, dass eine abwehrende Erwiderung schlimme Ereignisse heraufbeschwören würde.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Osgiliath … die Festung der Sterne wurde diese herrschaftliche Stadt einst genannt. Bleiche Marmortürme mit buntgläsernen Fenstern, breite Steinstraßen, graumelierte Säulen mit floralen goldenen Verzierungen, aus denen die Edelsteinblüten herausgelöst wurden … Schönheit längst vergangener Tage, verschandelt mit rotem und schwarzem Blut. Das sich so unpassend in diese Farblosigkeit hineinfügende dunkelblaue Dach der mächtigen Sternenkuppel … schon in alter Zeit zerstört bis auf die Grundmauern und überwuchert von grünen Pflanzen, die sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte ihre Stellung zurückeroberten. Leichen von Menschen und Orks schwimmen in dem reißenden Wassern des Anduin und die Steinbrücke, die ihn überspannte und somit beide Seiten der Stadt miteinander verband, liegt in Trümmern. Die frühere erste Hauptstadt Gondors, Sitz der beiden gleichstehenden Könige von Arnor und Gondor und Bewahrer des sehenden Palantír … ehemals prächtig und einflussreich, sterbend entvölkert durch Schlachten und Machtkämpfe und dennoch weiterhin eine bedeutende Stellung einnehmend … und nun vollständiger Eigentum Saurons … auch durch meinen Einfluss.

„Ich rieche Angst … Todesangst … köstlich ätzend-säuerlicher Geruch …“, zischt der Hexenkönig auf einen meiner Ausgeburten sitzend neben mir. Der Stein unter den scharfen Krallen zerbröckelt bedenklich, als ich mich leicht bewege und den Kopf hebe, damit ich noch ungehinderter auf Minas Tirith in naher Ferne vor uns sehen kann. Auch ich nehme die Furcht und Verzweiflung der Menschen wahr. Wie eine schwere, schwarze, nach Verwesung und Verderbnis stinkende Leichendecke liegt sie auf den weißen Häusern der Stadt, die sich an die Hänge des Ered Nimrais schmiegt und daran emporklettert. 

Vor den mächtigen, noch niemals eingenommenen Toren haben die Heerscharen Mordors bereits Stellung bezogen und verwandeln die einst goldene Ebene in eine geordnet-wimmelnde Ansammlung Schwärze. Annähernd Hundertausende Orks, Trolle, Warge und Menschen aus den unterworfenen Rhûn und Khand und die erbarmungslosen Haradrim mit ihren furchterregenden Kriegsbestien. An der Stelle der Menschen hätte ich ebenfalls Angst, denn die Stadt wird den bevorstehenden Sturmangriff einer solchen Übermacht nicht lange standhalten können. „Das Zeitalter der Kinder Ilúvatars wird enden und Kreaturen wie Ihr und ich werden die Hegemonie über alles Übernehmen“, zischt der Nazgûlfürst und windet sich mit einem ohrenbetäubend lauten Aufschrei des Untieres in die Lüfte. „Wie Ihr prophezeit, mein Herr“, erwidere ich demütig-flüsternd und hebe ebenfalls mit einem einzigen kraftvollen Flügelschlag ab.

Die unteren Ringe der Stadt bestehen längst mehrheitlich nur noch aus Ruinen, als ich zusammen mit den Neun auf sie niedergehe wie todbringender Regen. Die in Verzweiflung vor uns fliehenden Menschen erscheinen wie Ameisen und der Geruch nach verbrannten Haaren und Fleisch, Stoffen und geschmolzenen Metallen, der sich über die Häuser legt, als ich eine Feuersbrunst auf sie fallen lasse, ist ekelerregend, selbst für mich. Meine Klauen pflügen durch die Reihen der Feinde, zerfetzen Schilde, Rüstungen, Haut und Körper. Flammen und Rauch nehmen mir immer wieder kurzfristig die Sicht. Schmerzensschreie, gebrüllte Befehle zur Erbarmungslosigkeit und das Jaulen der Nazgûl schmerzen in den Ohren und die zischend abgeschossenen Pfeile prallen schadensfrei an mir ab.

Die ersten Belagerungstürme erreichen die Festungsmauer und Orks schwappen wie schwarzes, brackiges Wasser auf die reinweißen Steine. Nur wenig können die Menschen ihnen entgegensetzen, auch wenn sie es mit aller Kraft versuchen. Und oh wie brutal ist die sich mir bietende Szenerie des Abschlachtens und Verstümmelns, wie bestialisch sogar mir erscheinend … aber ich muss hier sein, muss meinen Auftrag erfüllen und die Stadt einnehmen. Diese Menschen töten die uns Drachen nie etwas getan haben und deren Macht und bescheidener Besitz ich nicht begehre, nur um das Leben eines einzelnen Wesens zu retten, dass mir mehr bedeutet als mein eigenes.

Die Finsternis der Nacht bricht herein und verdüstert die sowieso schon durch Saurons dunkle Magie schattige Ebene um ein Vielfaches. Einzig das große Tor der Stadt steht noch immer unberührt von den beständigen Angriffen. Ich lande unweit von ihm auf dem Schlachtfeld, erneut neben den Hexenkönig. „Das Tor ist stark … Grond, dein Drachenfeuer und meine Macht wird es dennoch zerstören“, zischt er aufgebracht, unzufrieden über die bisherigen schleppenden Erfolge und im nächsten Moment sehe ich bereits die Riesenramme. Große Tiere, mit beachtlichen Hörnern und abgrundtiefer Hässlichkeit ziehen sie, geifernde Orks umgeben sie und hinterdrein kommen riesige Bergtrolle, um sie zu schwingen. Ein gewaltiger Warg aus schwarzem Metall, an Ketten frei hängend und mit weit aufgerissenem, zähnefletschenden Maul. 

„Entzünde das Feuer des Wolfes!“, befiehlt der Hexenkönig und ich gehorche. Flammen, so hell und heiß wie Höllenfeuer züngeln sofort aus dem Maul empor und die Schlachtrufe der Orks lassen die Erde und Mauern erbeben. Dann erhebt sich der Schwarze Heerführer in den Steigbügeln und kreischt laut mit fürchterlich-hoher Stimme Wörter der Macht und des Schreckens in einer vergessenen Sprache. Dreimal … und sein Ruf zersprengt Stein, Metall und Herzen, genauso wie die Ramme, die im Rhythmus auf das Holz entdröhnt. Und plötzlich, beim letzten Schlag, zersplittert das Tor von Gondor und Orks und Warge und Trolle fließen wie der gewaltige Strom Wasser eines brechenden Dammes in die Stadt.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Der Wind dreht sich … ich spüre es deutlich … Beim ersten Licht des neuen Tages verwehen die dunklen Wolken Saurons, lösen sich durch ihn auf, und dann höre ich den Klang von Hörnern … klar und rein und erfüllt mit neuer Zuversicht für die Menschheit … Es drängt unerbittlich und kraftvoll auf die Ebene wie die Strahlen der Sonne. Ein Heer kommt donnernd über die nördlichen Hänge auf das Schlachtfeld geritten und brandet unbarmherzig auf die Orks ein. Ihre glänzenden Rüstungen schimmern im Licht und Nebel dampft von den erhitzten Körpern ihrer Pferde auf, unter deren galoppierenden Hufschlägen die Erde erbebt. Ich steige in die Lüfte um ihnen zu entkommen, und lande schließlich auf einer kaum zerstörten Mauer innerhalb der Stadt. Ich beobachte das Geschehen um mich herum mit Sorge … die ankommenden Reiter treiben die Orkheere zurück, schneiden klaffende Wunden in die Angriffswellen und ihr Triumph entzündet die bereits im Verglimmen befindliche Gegenwehr Gondors erneut zu einem Feuersturm. Und dann loht plötzlich ein bislang unbekannter Schmerz in meiner Brust auf. 

Er scheint mein Herz in abertausende Stücke zu zerreißen, diese auf Ewigkeiten zu verbrennen, und dann höre ich das hohe Kreischen eines meiner Kreaturen über das Feld brausen … hoch und so schrill wie noch keines davor… ein ausgestoßener Todesschrei. Er ist gefallen, der Hexenkönig, der Schwarze Heerführer Saurons, das einst menschliche Monstrum dieser Welt. Ich schwanke, drohe zusammenzubrechen angesichts dieses Verlustes der dunklen Macht, der auch mich trifft, obwohl ich ihn zutiefst verabscheute. Verzweifelt und mit aller verbliebenen Kraft lege ich die Flügel sichernd um die nahen Wehrtürme, um nicht herunterzufallen. Und dann vernehme ich ein Wimmern aus den Trümmern und augenblicklich umfängt mich ein Geruch, den ich bislang nur einmal in meinem langen Leben wahrnehmen konnte, aber mir auffällig so sehr im Gedächtnis geblieben ist wie kein anderer davor und danach. 

Mit einem abscheulichen Gemisch aus Wut und Raserei, Verwunderung und Fassungslosigkeit, Schmerz und Leid in meinem Herzen schaue ich neben mich und da kauert tatsächlich eine Gestalt auf dem Boden … klein wie ein Kind und dennoch mit einer silbernen Rüstung Gondors ausgestattet. Es sieht mich mit großen braunen Augen unter verstrubbelten und blutverklebten blonden Haaren an und die trüb-dunkle Angst vor mir ist nur allzu deutlich in ihnen zu sehen. „Was bist du?“, donnere ich und das Wesen zuckt erschrocken zusammen. „Ich … ich bin ein Hobbit.“, flüstert es, so leise, dass ich mich zu ihm hinunterbeuge und sofort krabbelt dieser Hobbit von mir weg, bis er an einen Felsbrocken stößt und nicht weiter kann. 

Sein Aussehen, es erinnert mich so sehr an die Gestalt die ich damals auf den Wehrgang des Erebors sah, nachdem ich feststellen musste, dass mein Geliebter gefallen war. Und die so lange verdrängte und jetzt erneut wie Feuergarben aufflammende Erinnerung an ihn lässt den bereits bestehenden Blutrausch durch die Schlacht noch um ein Hundertfaches anwachsen. „Sprich … kommst du aus den Hallen des Einsamen Berges?“, frage ich grollend und er schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Ich nicht, aber meine Großtante Bil, sie lebte einst lange Zeit dort“, entgegnet er zitternd im Angesicht meiner Wut. „Deine Großtante, soso, erzähl, wie sie Smaug erschlug, meinen Gemahl, damit ich mich ersetzend in gebührender Weise an dir rächen kann“, zürne ich verargend und lasse bereits die zerstörerische Glut in meiner Brust emporlodern.

Der Hobbit richtet sich trotz der Drohung und Bedrohung ein wenig auf, fast so, als scheine ich ihn und seine Verwandtschaft beleidigt zu haben. „Ihr seid Smaugs Gemahlin … sie tötetet ihn nicht, es war ein Mensch aus der Seestadt, denn der Drache griff die Stadt blind vor Raserei und Wut an, befallen von einer Krankheit, die nach euch benannt ist und ihn seine Schwachstelle offenlegen ließ.“ Die Auskunft trifft meine glühende Wildheit wie ein Strahl abkühlendes Wasser und ich wende den Kopf ab, denn genau das war meine Befürchtung schon immer. „Erzähl mir von ihr, du sagtest, sie lebte eine Weile im Erebor“, bitte ich ihn leise, plötzlich von jeglichem Verargen befreit. 

„Sie war Königin unter dem Berge, Gemahlin Thorin Eichenschilds. Viele Jahrzehnte lang herrschte sie scharfsinnig und schöpferisch an seiner Seite und verhalf Rhovanion zu neuem Glanze“, berichtet er, nicht ohne flammenden Stolz in der Stimme, und ich erinnere mich an die Liebe, die ich zwischen ihr und dem Zwergenkönig spürte, während ich beide einst aus den Schatten heraus beobachtete. Eine Liebe, die stärker erschien als jegliche andere, die ich jemals wahrnehmen durfte … eine Liebe, die sogar die zwischen Drachen übertraf, obwohl sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal ausgebrochen war. „Die Schlacht der fünf Heere … ich hörte einst der Durinerbe fiel in ihr“, erkundige ich mich erstaunt, denn das war tatsächlich die letzte Nachricht, die aus den nördlichen Teilen Mittelerdes zu uns durchbrach. Der Hobbit schüttelt energisch den Kopf, sodass die blonden Locken aufgeregt auf- und abwippen. „Er starb beinahe … aber meine Großtante, mit ihrer Liebe zu ihm und der niemals aufgegebenen Hoffnung, mit der sie die Valar beschwor und ihn nach langem Kampf zurückbrachte, rettete sie sein Leben“, sagt er und das Leuchten seiner Augen vor Begeisterung und Freude während der Erinnerung an die bestimmt Tausende Male gehörte Erzählung ist so wundervoll strahlend wie ein Edelstein.

Aber die Schwere dieser Legende, selbst wenn nur ein kleiner Bruchteil davon stimmen sollte, ist massiv. Liebe ist übermächtig … seit Anbeginn der Zeit hat sie Grenzen und Stände, Gefahren und Kriege, Krankheit, Schmerz und Leid überwunden und vermag es sogar den eigentlich unnachgiebigen Tod zu besiegen. Die freien Völker denken, nur sie können dieses Wärmegefühl der absoluten Hingebung und Leidenschaft empfinden. Sie sind nicht imstande sich vorzustellen, dass dunkle Kreaturen wie wir ebenfalls in der Lage sind sie zu spüren und dass sie unser Leben, Denken und Handeln beeinflussen. 

Aber auch wir lieben … sei es Elternliebe, Kameradschaftsliebe, Geschwisterliebe, Kinderliebe, Partnerliebe … sie begegnet uns als allumfassend, altruistisch, selbstlos, idealistisch, freundschaftlich … wahrhaftig … Einzig die Kreaturen des absolut Bösen haben diese Liebe niemals gespürt und übergeben, denn ihre Herzen sind kalt und hart und die Menschenkönige verfielen den Ringen der Macht, da die Liebe, die ihnen zuweilen begegnete nicht in sie eindringen und vor dem Verderblichen beschützen konnte … denn zu lieben und geliebt zu werden, sind zwei völlig unterschiedliche Empfindungen, denn das eine gibt und das andere nimmt man.

„Ich werde euch helfen“, sage ich plötzlich und die Worte verlassen wie von selbst mein Maul. Der Hobbit sieht ich mit große Augen und erstaunt weitem Mund an. Ja ich werde aufbegehren und diese Monster des Schreckens bekämpfen … mit der wahrhaftigen Liebe zu meiner Tochter, die Einzige, die mir noch geblieben ist in der Sinnlosigkeit meines Lebens. Denn das Schicksal das uns ereilen wird, würde die Schlacht erfolgreich für Sauron enden, wäre kalt und hart … ohne Gefühl, aber mit umso mehr Leid.


	6. Der Ringkrieg Teil II

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Der abgrundtiefe Klang von Rufhörnern dröhnt über das Schlachtfeld wie Gewittergrollen. Der Glanz des Heldenmuts der unbeugsamen Krieger und ihrer blanken Rüstungen im Sonnenlicht scheint das dazugehörige Blitzen zu sein. Die Erde erzittert unter den eisenbewährten Hufen der galoppierenden Pferde, die sie zielgerichtet über den Kampfplatz steuern, immer den Todfeinden entgegen und niemals vor ihnen fliehend.   
Das abscheulich-gekreischte Gebrüll von geschundener Kriegsbestie und Ork nach Mitleidslosigkeit schmerzt in den Ohren. Verwundete und Sterbende rufen tränenreich den großen Mandos an sie nicht in seine Hallen des Ewigen Wartens zu holen. Ihr Wehklagen braust wie gewaltige, pechrabenschwarze Sturmwellen über die Köpfe der noch immer unerbittlich Kämpfenden hinweg und können ihren die Feinde blendenden Siegeswillen dennoch nicht mit sich hinfort spülen.   
Umschattete Geistwesen, schrecklich-schön wie ein goldener Sonnenuntergang, der einen finsteren, trauervollen Tag beendigt, schweben zwischen und durch uns hindurch. Sie ringen die Widersacher des Guten erbarmungslos nieder, bringen Bestien zu fall an denen sogar ich verzweifelte, reinigen die weiße Stadt von allem dreckigen Übel, das sie überschwemmte. Keiner weiß woher sie kamen oder wer sie anrief uns beizustehen, aber sie wenden schließlich die sich bereits androhende Niederlage ab.

Anfänglich als ich auf das Schlachtfeld zurückkehrte, dachten die Menschen nachvollziehbar, dass ich noch immer auf der Seite des Dunkels stehe. Groß und entsetzlich baue ich mich vor einer kleinen Schar grauer Reiter auf, die bereits lange vor meiner Entscheidung eintrafen und nun hoffnungslos zwischen Stadtmauern und Feinden gefangen sind. Aber die sie anführende Menschenfrau und zwei Elben begreifen in ihrem Scharfsinn recht schnell, dass ein Drache beschloss mit ihnen zu kämpfen, denn die angreifenden, darüber völlig ahnungslosen Orks haben keine Chance gegen scharfe Klauen, kräftig schlagenden Schwanz und alles verbrennenden Feuerstrahl, die ich gegen sie richte. 

„Warum kämpft Ihr mit uns?“, fragt die Kriegerin mit beeindruckender und nicht in einer Tonart zitternder Stimme. Schwarz wie Ebenholz ist ihr Haar, lang und stürmisch wie ein Banner über dem Schlachtfeld. Unbezähmbar fließt es unter dem einfachen Helm, geschmückt mit dem Wappen der Dúnedain des Nordens hervor. Weiß wie Schnee die Haut und die Härte der himmelblauen Augen scheint bis auf die Knochen durchdringen zu können, so scharf und klar sehen sie mich an. Das Schwert in der trainierten Waffenhand ist ein wahres Meisterwerk elbischer Schmiedekunst und die Runen darauf erzählen glänzend wie reines Silber von Macht und Stärke. Offenbar hat sie keinerlei Angst vor Nichts und Niemanden und beinahe scheint es mir, als ruht tief in ihrem Herzen und Vergangenheit ebenfalls eine dunkle Macht, wenn auch gebannt in Licht des Guten und Schönen dieser Welt. 

„Die Gründe meines Übertritts zur richtigen Seite sind die meinen … aber seid gewiss, es sind edle und leidenschaftliche“, gebe ich ihr glühend-schnaubend als Entgegnung und sie sieht Rat suchend zu ihren scheinbar ranghöheren Feldheeren. Die beiden Elben betrachten mich argwöhnisch, mit ernsten Blick und nichtssagender Miene, so wie es die Art der Erstgeborenen schon immer ist. „Ein Urolóci spricht oft Lügen um seine Opfer zu verwirren … sei vorsichtig Astiwen und lass dich nicht blenden, etwas Lichtloses flammt noch immer in der Seele dieses Geschöpfs“, spricht schließlich der Größere von beiden. Braun und glatt ist sein Haar und die grauen Augen scheinen von Varda höchstpersönlich mit Sternenlicht gefüllt worden zu sein. Aber die gewarnte Menschenfrau blickt mich mit einem Ausdruck in den durchdringenden Seelenspiegeln an, der beinahe Verbundenheit bekundet. „Genauso wie sie in mir allzeit lodert.“  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Das Maul, das weit geöffnet auf mich zurast, scheint einzig aus spitzen Zähnen zu bestehen. Faulig riecht der Atem, der sich regelrecht in die Nüstern ätzt. Bestialisch stinkend nach Tod und Verderben. Zeugnis der vielen Opfer, die durch die Brutalität meines Zöglings zu beklagen sind. Ich weiche ihm beweglich aus und die Zähne brechen an der Undurchdringlichkeit meines Panzers, als das Scheusal versucht sie in die Flanke zu schlagen. 

Nachdem die Geistwesen die Überhand gewannen, zog sich der kläglich verbliebene Rest an Ork und anderem Gesindel schreiend und zeternd nach Osgiliath zurück. Aber ich gestattete das Entkommen nicht. Zu sehr und zu lange litt ich unter diesem Abschaum Saurons, als dass ich sie unbeschadet entrinnen lassen könnte. Und nun stehe ich vor einem dieser Ausgeburten des Höllenfeuers, dem ich einst selber das Leben schenkte und die Verachtung, die über all die Jahre in mir schwoll und wütete, entlädt sich wie ein Gewitterblitz nach schwülen Sommertagen. Es ist bereits geschwächt. Von brennend-heller Magie und tiefen Kriegswunden und den aussichtslosen Angriffen auf mich. Sein schwarzer Reiter heult Befehle, in einer schrillen Tonlage, die unerbittlich in die Herzen von jedem der sie hört eindringen und sie zersplittern lassen. 

Aber meines ist so voller Hass und Ekel auf Sauron und umgeben von der Liebe zu meiner Tochter, dass es stark und unzerstörbar jeden Angriff widerstrebt. Ich schnelle mit der Geschwindigkeit eines wütenden Drachen nach vorne und erwische das Untier an der Empfindlichkeit seiner Kehle. Knochen knacken und ich spüre, wie Zähne fast mühelos durch dicke Haut und kräftige Muskeln dringen und das stinkende, wie Feuer brennende Blut in mein Maul spritzt und die Kehle hinabrinnt. Gurgelnd im Versuch dennoch weiterhin zu atmen, stürzt es zu Boden, zuckt ein paar Mal im letzten Todeskampf und liegt dann still. Schwärze quillt in Litern aus der tiefen Wunde, fließt über die weißen Steine und tröpfelt schließlich in die Fluten des Anduin, der wild neben uns in seinem steinernen Bett strömt.

Und aus der Verborgenheit der krampfenden pechrabenschwarzen Flügel erhebt sich sein Reiter. Drohend und düster und dennoch nur noch ein grauer Schatten seiner einstigen Stärke und Schrecklichkeit, denn mit dem Fall des Hexenkönigs entschwand auch ein großer Teil der Macht seiner Untergebenen. „Du ehrloses Geschöpf der Dunkelheit … Verräterin deiner Lebensflamme, die dir einst von Melkor gegeben wurde. Ich werde dich für dein Vergehen bestrafen“, zischt er mir entgegen und ich verziehe das Maul zu einem höhnischen Grinsen. Wut und Anmaßung, zwei nur allzu menschliche Gemütsregungen … die Beraubung reicht tiefer, als ich annahm. Der Nazgûl zückt sein Flammenschwert. Ein lächerliches Spielzeug. Selbst wenn es verdorben ist durch schwarze Magie, wird es mir einen Schaden zufügen können, das müsste er wissen.

Mit einem Schrei der Blut gefrieren lässt, stürmt er auf mich zu und ich baue mich vor ihm zu meiner ganzen schrecklichen Große auf, präsentiere den undurchdringlichen Panzer aus Drachenschuppen und vereinzelt noch immer mit Zwergengold und Gemen überzogenen Stellen … und das Schwert prallt daran ab, zerbröselt wie Sandstein, der durch den Wind davongetragen wird. Der Geist des Ringes zuckt zurück, anscheinend doch nicht damit gerechnet habend, dass ich stärker als er und seine Zauberkunststückchen bin. Denn anders als er, bin ich das reine Kind eines der mächtigsten Ainur und kein Diener eines minderwertigen Geschöpf. Ich hole Luft, lasse die Flammenbrust auflodern und gerade als ich ihm den alles vernichtenden Feuerstrahl entgegenspeien möchte, entmaterialisiert er sich.

„Feigling!“, schnaube ich frustriert aus und lasse die Flammen wieder ersticken. Noch immer tropft das Blut des Untiers in den Anduin, vermischt sich dort zu einem dreckigen Grau und fließt dem Meer entgegen. Mein Blick gleitet über die in hellen Flammen stehende Stadt. Von überall hört man Kampfgeschrei und Klirren von aufeinandertreffenden Schwertern und Speeren. Rauch hängt schwer in der Luft und wabert über die zerstörten Dächer und Straßen. Und dann höre ich ein Rufen. Einen bekannten Laut der Unterwürfigkeit. „Herrin Vitnir, hier sind wir!“ 

Ich drehe mich im Kreis, suche die Umgebung mit den scharfen Augen ab und dann entdecke ich sie endlich. Schmutzig, die Kleidung zerrissen, tiefe Wunden und schwarzes Blut das nicht nur aus ihnen rinnt verschandeln die Haut. „Sura!“, stoße ich überrascht aus und für einen Moment bin ich darüber verwirrt, dass ich, wenn ich nur in einer humanoiden Gestalt wäre, sie umarmen würde vor Freude und Erleichterung. Sie lächelt dieses bizarr wirkende Spiel der Mundwinkel, denn Orks können diese Mimik nur grotesk hervorrufen. „Herrin, ich habe es geschafft!“, ruft sie aus und ich erkenne die Unruhe und Freude in ihren Worten. Aber dennoch sehe ich sie verwirrt an. „Was geschafft?“, frage ich zurück und noch, bevor sie mir antworten kann, tritt eine Gestalt aus dem bislang verbergenden Schutz der neben ihr stehenden Trümmermauer.

Schwarz-glänzende Haut, unterbrochen mit wenigen dunkelvioletten Schuppenhaufen … lange dunkle Haare, strähnig verhüllen sie zusammen mit einem dreckigen Fetzen Stoff die zierliche ansonsten nackte Gestalt … malvenfarbene Augen, die mich schwimmend vor Respekt und Erleichterung betrachten. „Vervada“, wispere ich ungewöhnlich ohnmächtig, für einen Moment gefangen in Fassungslosigkeit, Freude und der Erlösung von allen tonnenschweren Ängsten und Sorgen. Sie lächelt und weint … menschlich … viel zu menschlich und ich befürchte augenblicklich, dass ihre Drachenseele schon zu lange in diesem Körper gefangen gehalten wurde und keine Macht dieser Welt sie wieder zurückverwandeln kann.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Nun, es wird schwierig werden … was Verwandlungszauber angeht, ist Sauron auch geschwächt noch immer mächtiger als ich.“ Der weiße Zauberer stützt sich nachdenklich-haltsuchend auf seinen Stab und lässt die schwarzen Haare meiner Tochter prüfend durch die Finger gleiten. Neben ihm steht, mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck und majestätischer Haltung, ein hochgewachsener Mann. Er trägt noch immer eine vom Blut und Staub der Schlacht verunreinigte und teilweise beschädigte einfache Rüstung. Sein brauner Bart ist kurz, was man von den Haaren, die ihm strähnig und verkrustet bis auf die Schultern reichen nicht gerade sagen kann. Aber allein seine Ausstrahlung vermittelt mir bei aller Schlichtheit, dass er einflussreich und sich dessen durchaus bewusst ist. Demütig etwas abseits, aber dennoch verbunden nahe zu ihm stehend erkenne ich die Führerin der Gauen Schaar wieder. Die durchdringenden himmelblauen Augen mustern mich interessiert, so als ob sie sich jetzt, nachdem alle Angreifer vorerst zurückgedrängt wurden erst erlauben kann mich genauer zu studieren.

„Aber Ihr werdet es dennoch versuchen.“ Mehr als grimmige Anweisung denn als freundliche Bitte von mir ausgesprochen und der Istari, ich glaube, die Elben nennen ihn Mithrandir, lächelt dennoch ehrfurchtslos. „Meine liebe Wölfin, Langmut müsste euch Drachen doch bekannt sein, so ausdauernd wie ihr eure Schätze bewacht. Natürlich werde ich es versuchen, aber ich benötige einige Vorbereitungszeit und vor allem Ruhe dazu.“ Er wendet sich nach diesen hochnäsig deutlichen Worten von Vervada ab, die mich sofort hilfesuchend und panisch ansieht. 

„Was verlangt Ihr von uns als Gegenleistung?“, halte ich den Zauberer auf, wissend, dass er der Meister des Pläneschmiedens ist und insgeheim beabsichtigt, die ungeheure Kraft von Drachen im noch ausstehenden schweren und fast aussichtslosen Kampf gegen Sauron persönlich einzubringen. „Das wir Euch vertrauen können“, antwortet er mit fester Stimme, die dröhnt und Steine zum Erzittern bringt. „So leid es mir tut, Wölfin, aber Drachen sind nun einmal nicht als die aufrichtigsten Geschöpfe unter Ardas Sonne bekannt. Versichert uns, dass Ihr und Eure Tochter auf unsere Seite steht, bedingungslos und zuverlässig … und ich werde sie zurückverwandeln.“ Ich schnaube eine kleine Rauchwolke aus, fassungslos und wütend darüber, dass mir nach all dem was ich für die Menschen getan habe noch immer nicht vertraut wird.

„Bitte … wir werden für das Gute kämpfen. Sauron tat uns Dinge an, die jeglicher Vorstellungskraft entsagen. Wir haben es leid in Angst und Schrecken, Verachtung und Erniedrigung zu leben. Bitte Mithrandir, befreit mich von dieser Gestalt, in der ich euch nichts nütze.“ Die Stimme meiner Tochter ist leise und ehrfürchtig, sie zittert wie die Saiten einer silbernen Harfe und verdeutlicht die menschliche Schwäche, dessen sie sich nur allzu bewusst ist. Oh welches entsetzliche Leid musste sie in den tiefen Kerkern von Minas Morgul wohl erdulden.

Der Zauberer schnaubt überlegend aus und sieht dann erwartungsvoll den Menschen an. Die grauen Augen liegen kalt und bewegungslos wie ein tiefer Bergsee in dem ernsten Gesicht. Sie scheinen in für das junge Aussehen ungewöhnlich vielen Lebensjahren schon zahlreiche Kämpfe, Verräter und Geliebte fallen gesehen zu haben, als dass noch irgendjemand ihm etwas vorgaukeln könnte. Schließlich wendet er sich der Heerführerin zu und ich erkenne und spüre das tief gehende und lang gewachsene Vertrauen zwischen ihnen, unzertrennliche Waffengefährten nicht erst seit wenigen Wintern. „Was denkst du, oselle?“, fragt er sie, so leise, dass womöglich keiner der Umstehenden es verstehen kann, wenn er nicht gerade die guten Ohren eines Drachen hat. Die Menschenfrau, deren Herz innerlich dunkel und eigentlich unvereinbar von außen mit Helligkeit umschlossen ist, betrachtet mich erneut und nickt dann.

Der Zauberer nimmt ihre Zustimmung lächelnd an, wissend, dass ihr Gefährte die Entscheidung widerspruchslos annehmen wird, und tritt erneut auf Vervada zu. Abermals lässt er eine Strähne des schwarzen Haares zwischen den Fingern hindurchgleiten, schließt die Augen und murmelt Worte in einer längst vergessenen Sprache, dem Valarin. Groß und hart und schnell gesprochen sind die Laute. Wie das Funkeln von Schwertern im Sonnenlicht, entschlossen geführt auf einem unerbittlichen Schlachtfeld … wie vom Sturm gepeitschte Blätter eines mächtigen Baums … oder der Sturz von Steinen in die unendlichen Tiefen einer Bergschlucht. Hell blendet mich die weiße Magie, die aus dem Petalit-Stein seines Stabes entspringt und Vervada und ihn gänzlich einhüllt. 

Ich spüre nur allzu peinigend die Macht des Zaubers. Sie pulsiert brennend durch die Venen und pocht dumpf im sofort schmerzenden Kopf. Auch wenn ich mich vom Dunkel ab hin zum Licht gewandt habe, noch immer fließt das schwarze Blut des Bösen in mir und Beschwörungen des Guten verursachen Qual und Schmerz. Und das Edle in diesen Worten ist so mächtig und rein wie nichts, dass ich bislang vernehmen musste. Aber als der Glanz mit dem Verhallen der letzten donnernden Silbe verglüht, ist meine Tochter noch immer in der menschlichen Gestalt gefangen. 

Geschwächt von der angewandten starken Magie wankt sie bedrohlich und hätte der Mann nicht geistesgegenwärtig reagiert und sie beistehend aufgefangen, wäre sie einfach in sich zusammengesackt. Mithrandir stützt sich auf seinen Stab. Auch ihm kostete der Zauberspruch unverkennbar Energie. „Sie ist bereits zu lange in der gewandelten Gestalt gefangen“, flüstert er schwach und sofort breitet sich Panik in meinem Denken aus. Vervada, noch immer gehalten durch starke gepanzerte Arme, beginnt zu zittern und zu weinen und der Mensch streicht ihr über das glänzende Haar, versucht Trost zu spenden wo es unverkennbar keine Zuversicht mehr gibt. 

Aber dann greift der Zauberer in die Tasche seines langen, weißen Mantels und holt ein rot glühendes Strahlen hervor, bei dessen Anblick ich mit aller Kraft und Beherrschung dagegen ankämpfen muss nicht aufzuspringen vor Erstaunen und Habgier es zu besitzen. „Ein Kristall des Lichts … woher habt ihr eine solch seltene Kostbarkeit?“, schnaube ich aus, aber der Graue Pilger lächelt nur stumm. Weitgereist ist er, jeden Winkel Mittelerdes und vielleicht sogar darüber hinaus hat er erkundet. Er trägt seinen Beinamen nicht umsonst. „Hier nimm Kind, bette ihn unter deine Zunge, er spendet dir und deiner Drachengestalt die Kraft zurückzufinden“, sagt der Zauberer sanft und legt den Stein in die Hand meiner Tochter. Sie dreht und wendet ihn interessiert und ich sehe sofort das hoffnungsverheißende, besitzgierige Drachenfunkeln in die dunklen Augen zurückkehren. 

Der Mensch entfernt sich von ihr, streicht ein letztes Mal Mut spendend über ihren Kopf und stellt sich dann deutlich spürbar gespannt abwartend neben seine Gefährtin. Vervada führt den Kristall an ihren Mund und keucht auf, als der glimmende Stein mit ihrem Speichel in Berührung kommt und dadurch seine entflammende Energie aktiviert. Tapfer widersteht sie dem tobenden Schmerz, den ich nur allzu gut kenne, denn nur wenige Dinge können uns Drachen verbrennen … das Feuer eines feindlichen Artgenossen, die Flammen des Schicksalsberges und die Energie der Kristalle des Lichts, die es allein vermögen das zerstörerische Feuermeer tief in unserer Brust zu schüren.

Mithrandir nickt Lob erteilend und erneut spricht er die beschwörenden Worte, lässt das weiße Licht aufglimmen, noch heller und stärker und mächtiger als zuvor. Es scheint in pulsierenden Wellen aus dem Stab zu entspringen. Flutet in Wogen über das blutbefleckte Pflaster, kriecht die steinernen, efeurankenüberwucherten Wände hinauf, hüllt alles und jeden in Helligkeit und für den Moment fühlt es sich an, als wäre ich losgelöst von allem Schlechten und Bösen das auf dieser Welt existiert, jemals da gewesen ist oder kommen wird. Wärme breitet sich in meinem Herzen aus, wohlige Hitze die ich zuletzt spürte, als Smaug, mein Geliebter, noch an meiner Seite verweilte und dann begreife ich, dass es Liebe ist … reine, wahrhaftige Liebe … stark und mächtig, so einflussreich wie kein anderes Gefühl. Und dann plötzlich ist es vorbei und hinterlässt einzig ein todbringendes Empfinden der Leere und Verzweiflung …  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oselle – Schwester (mehr im übertragenen Sinn) (Sindarin)


	7. Der Ringkrieg Teil III

Das schwarze Tor erhebt sich dunkel und groß über die karge, staubige Ebene. Mächtig ist es. Nichtweniger als die Stärke von drei Trollen und zwei Bestien ist nötig um in mühseliger und kräftezehrender Anstrengung wenigstens einen Flügel zu öffnen. Steinerne Zinnen und spitze Aufbauten, die wie Dornen erscheinen, machen ein Überwinden unmöglich. Unweit der steilen Berghänge die das finstere Land Mordor umgeben, haben sich Vervada und ich abwartend auf einer umschatteten, kahlen Felsanhöhe positioniert.

Verborgen vor entdeckenden Blicken oberhalb der dunklen Aschewolken am Himmel über der Hochebene von Gorgorroth, kundschafteten wir vorher wie uns aufgetragen die von Sauron versammelte Streitmacht aus. Abertausende von Orks und Wargen, Kriegsbestien und Gerätschaften verdeckten wie bereits befürchtet die schwarze Erde. Sie sind bereit zum Angriff. Bewaffnet und wütend und blutdürstend, angestachelt von mitleidlosen Feldherren und ihren zischenden Peitschen, die tiefe Wunden hinterlassen, wenn sie auf ungeschützte Haut treffen. Dunkle zerfetzte Banner wehen im schwülen, staubschwangeren Wind und der gewaltige Schicksalsberg speit heißes Feuer und graue Asche. Und über alles huscht das feurige Auge Saurons. Betracht mit Genugtuung und in Erwartung des absoluten Sieges seine Armee, trotz der verehrenden Niederlage auf dem Schlachtfeld des Pelennor vor noch nicht einmal zehn Tagen.

Der Mensch, er stellte sich uns kurz nachdem Mithrandir Vervada mit aller Kraft die ihm von Ilúvatar gegeben war zurückverwandeln konnte, als Aragorn vor, schickte uns mit dem Auftrag des Erkundens und neuerlichen Worten des Vertrauens seiner Streitmacht voraus, die nun jämmerlich wirkt, wenn man die Massen der Gegner dagegen sieht. Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn … der letzte Erbe Isildurs. Lang versteckte er sich vor seinem Geburtsrecht und der einhergehenden Verantwortung. Nicht mehr als Gerüchte über seine Existenz und Macht durchstreiften Mittelerde über all die Jahre, aber selbst diese ließen die bösen Kreaturen in Angst und Ehrfurcht erzittern.

Ich spüre das Vibrieren der im Galopp auf den harten Boden donnernden Hufe und drehe mich um. Eine Staubwolke kündigt das Eintreffen des mutigen zurückgekehrten Königs Gondors und seiner Armee an. Tausende Verbündete die für eine reine Sache kämpfen … Freiheit … freiwillig und leidenschaftlich und damit stärker als jeder Ork, der sein Leben allein aus dem Willen seines Herren heraus riskiert.

Vervada und ich heben lautlos ab und lassen uns verborgen vor den Augen der Torwachen hinter einer Anhöhe nieder um auf ihr Eintreffen zu warten. Reinweiß sind die mitgeführten im Wind wehenden Banner Gondors und der silberne Baum darauf ein Symbol der gewaltigen Macht und des Gedeihens des Guten gleichermaßen. Dennoch schnaube ich eine kleine missbilligende Rauchwolke aus den Nüstern, als ich die direkten Gefährten des Königs neben ihm wahrnehme. Der Zauberer und die mittlerweile sogar zwei Hobbits erzürnen mich nicht im Geringsten. Im Gegenteil, inzwischen achte ich diese so unscheinbaren Geschöpfe und bewundere ihren annähernd grenzenlosen Mut. Auch die bereits bekannte Menschenfrau, zu der ich diese eigenartige Verbundenheit spüre und der blonde Elb sind nicht der Grund meiner plötzlich auflodernden Wut, aber der, der hinter ihm im Sattel sitzt … ein Zwerg. Noch dazu einer aus dem Geschlecht Durins, so wie er bereits von Weitem nach Anmaßung und Stolz stinkt. Dennoch widerstehe ich dem Drang ihn stellvertretend für jeden seiner Sippe für alles Schlechte, dass mir in den letzten Jahren widerfahren ist verantwortlich zu machen und ergötze mich stattdessen versöhnlich an den so vertrauten und wohligen Erinnerungen heraufbeschwörenden Geruch der weitläufigen Hallen des Einsamen Berges, der an seiner Kleidung und in den Haaren haftet.

„Welche Streitmacht bietet uns der Dunkle Herr von Mordor als Widerstand?“, fragt Mithrandir schließlich und lässt das Heimatgefühl quälend entschwinden. „Hunderttausende, wenn nicht noch mehr. Bewaffnet, gewappnet und angestachelt“, gebe ich ihm knapp als Antwort und lege mich nieder, denn ich sehe die brennende Angst in den Augen der Gefolgschaft. „Wir müssen sie herauslocken. Solange diese Masse am Fuß des Schicksalsberges verweilt wird es Frodo nicht gelingen ungesehen an dessen Hänge zu gelangen“, sagt Aragorn scharfsinnig und ich muss ihm recht geben. Als ich hörte, welchen Plan die Vertreter der freien Völker sich erdacht hatten, konnte ich ihn anfangs nicht wirklich glauben … aber dann verstand ich. Die minderwertige und schwache Kreatur, wie Sura ihn einst abwertend nannte, soll den einen Ring in den Feuern des Schicksalsberges vernichten, etwas, dass sich Sauron noch nicht einmal in den dunkelsten Träumen ersinnen könnte, wenn er denn solche hätte. Denn für ihn ist dieser Ring das Symbol und die Quelle aller Macht. Wenn man ihn nutzt, dann verliert man sich in dem funkelnden Meisterstück und der brennenden Stärke, die er einem verleiht. Ein Leichtes wäre es gewesen, ihn vernichtend gegen seinen eigenen Schöpfer einzusetzen. Aber die Auswirkungen auf den auserwählten Träger wären so schrecklich und schnell und zerstörend gekommen wie der unerbittliche Frost bei einem Wintersturm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Die Tragödie von Saurons rätselhaftem Handlanger ist beinahe faszinierend. Als Abkömmling des starken Herrscherhauses der Númenorer verfiel er wie viele seiner Ahnherren vormals dem dunklen Herrscher, geblendet von düsterer Macht und falschen Versprechungen. Grausamer als jeder Ork und mit einem bösen Willen und messerscharfen Verstand, ich möchte nicht sagen gesegnet, stieg er schnell nicht nur zum Statthalter des Turmes von Barad-dûr auf, sondern gilt auch als der ranghöchste und schrecklichste von Saurons menschlichen Dienern. Er verhängt Todesurteile als wären sie leichtfertige Befehle Unwichtiges betreffend. Hetzt und foltert, ergötzt sich an den Qualen seiner Opfer und Gerüchten nach, soll er das Blut der Misshandelten trinken wie Wein, egal ob von Mensch, Elb, Ork oder Tier.

Dennoch unvermutet grauenvoll ist sein Aussehen und das des Reittiers, das ihn vor uns bringt. Rabenblauschwarz glänzt die Rüstung im fahlen Licht der von grauen Wolken verdeckten Sonne. Einzig am Mund ist sie unterbrochen. Aber hier blecken uns blutige und mit anderen undefinierbaren Flüssigkeiten besudelte und unnatürlich große Zähne entgegen. Sein Pferd, so es denn eines ist, ist riesig und dicht mit Muskeln bepackt, die genauso wie das sich darüber spannende schwarze und schlammverkrustete Fell nur vereinzelt zwischen zerrissenen und ebenfalls blutbefleckten Sattelzeug und stählerner Panzerung hervorlugen. Sein Kopf allerdings erscheint dagegen wie von Maden zerfressen. Die Haut hängt in großen Fetzen herab, unter denen der blanke Schädel zu erkennen ist. Unablässig steigen Rauchschwaden aus den Nüstern auf und als es schnaubend vor uns zum Stehen kommt, sogar kleine Flammenzungen. Die tief liegenden Augen glühen rötlich und gefährlich und wirken beinahe menschlich. Welch abscheuliche Züchtung hat sich Sauron hier nur mit dunklen Phantasmagorien erdacht.

Kreischende Hörner und dumpfe Trommeln wie Donnergrollen von den Brüstungen des Tores Morannon und eine kleine Schar menschlicher Krieger an seiner Seite begleiten ihn. Auch ihre Rüstungen sind schwarz und das zerfetzte Banner, das sie mit sich tragen verschandelt in Rot das Böse Auge. Hohn und Verachtung dringt schließlich dröhnend und genauso untergrabend wie Steinschlag in den Bergen aus seinem Mund. Heuchlerisches Lachen und Anweisungen zur Unterwerfung der Völker unter Saurons Macht, die von den Heerführern des Westens dennoch brüsk und entschieden abgewiesen werden. „Seht, wir haben Verbündete, die einst dem Dunklen Schurken dienten auf unserer Seite stehen“, sagt Mithrandir beinahe stolz und zeigt auf Vervada und mich, die wir die Streitmacht zu beiden Seiten flankieren. „Sie erkannten unlängst, dass seine Zeit auf Arda vorbei ist. Glaubt Ihr dennoch, dass wir diese ehrlosen Bedingungen annehmen, uns seiner verlogenen Herrschaft unterjochen und ihm Tribut zollen?!“

Saurons Mund lacht. Ein abscheulicher Misston, kaum zu beschreiben in seiner ausgedrückten Bosheit und Infamie. „Ich trage Gegenstände, die mir aufgetragen wurde Euch zu zeigen … vielleicht geben sie Anlass, Eure Entscheidung zu überdenken“, grollt er dann und zieht ein kurzes Schwert, einen grauen Umhang mit grün-silberner Elbenbrosche und ein wahrhaftiges Meisterwerk zwergischer Rüstungsschmiedekunst aus der Verbergung seines zerrissenen Mantels hervor. Die Heerführer und Mithrandir wirken entsetzt und ich spüre die plötzlich aufkommende Willen und Zuversicht schwächende Unruhe in ihnen. „Frodo“, flüstert einer der Hobbits, zitternd wie Lebethronlaub im Sturm. „Ruhe!“, zischt Mithrandir ihn an und er verstummt bis auf das leise trauernde Wimmern, dass er bei aller Furcht nicht zurückhalten kann.

Erneut dringt diese abscheuliche Kakofonie eines Lachens aus dem reißzähnengespickten Mund. „Mir scheint, der Halbling war Euch lieb und teuer. Lasst mich ausrichten, dass er durch die Hand seines Gastgebers sehr gelitten hat.“ Und erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, was diese Übergaben zu bedeuten haben und eine Wut steigt in mir auf, die kaum zu beherrschen ist. Entschlossen und erzürnt stapfe ich vor und der Handlanger Saurons und sein Gefolge weichen erschrocken zurück. Menschliche Schwäche zeigend, selbst wenn die Herzen verdorben sind mit dem Gift des Bösen.

Zusätzlich zu dem Schock meines Vorpreschen wirft Mithrandir plötzlich seinen grauen Mantel ab und reinweißes, mächtiges Licht durchschneidet die Dunkelheit, unerbittlich wie ein gerade geschärftes Schwert. Bereits geschwundene Hoffnung entsteht rasch wieder in den Gedanken und Herzen der Anwesenden. Glauben an das Gelingen des Plans, der von Anfang an nur wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg bot. Die Diener des Bösen werden geblendet und geschwächt von dieser Zuversicht. Sie erstarren regelrecht. Widerspruchslos nimmt Mithrandir die Habseligkeiten des mutigen Hobbits an sich und fordert ihr Verschwinden. „Wir sind nicht hierhergekommen, um bei Verhandlungen mit Sauron, dem treulosen und verfluchten, Worte zu verschwenden … noch weniger mit einem seiner Sklaven. Fort mit Euch!"

Der Bote von Mordor lacht nun nicht mehr und sein Gesicht verzerrt sich, bekommt beinahe Ähnlichkeit mit einem wilden Tier. Brennender Zorn brodelt in den kaum zu sehenden, rot glühenden Augen, die nur noch einen kümmerlichen Hauch Menschlichkeit enthalten. Schwarzer Geifer schießt aus seinem Mund und als Aragorn an ihn heran reitet, richtet er sich rasend vor Wut in den Steigbügeln auf, bereit dem ihm bislang ungekannter Gegenwehr bietenden obersten Heerführer diese unerbittlich und zerstörend entgegenzuschleudern. Aber kaum, dass er den entstellten Mund öffnen kann, holt der zurückgekehrte König Gondors mit seinem Langschwert aus und befreit die Schultern endlich von der Hässlichkeit. Dumpf ist sein Aufschlag auf dem staubigen Boden und das heraussprudelnde rote Blut verbindet sich mit dem rußigen Dreck zu einer klebrigen Masse. Das monströse Pferdewesen bäumt sich erschrocken auf und galoppiert mit einem unirdischen, lauten, kreischenden Schrei davon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wir sind umstellt. Die Heerschar des Bösen ist nicht so zahlreich wie die Streitmacht auf dem Pelennor, aber dennoch gewaltig und wütend. Geifernde Fratzen kommen auf mich zu … hässlich wie die schrecklichste Nacht in der dunkelsten Stunde und genauso gefährlich. Aber ein einziger Schlag meines Schwanzes reicht aus, um sie von mir fernzuhalten. Blut spritzt, verteilt sich auf meinen Schuppen und wird von der staubigen Erde aufgesogen. Trolle heben ihre Keulen und wollen mich attackieren, aber auch ihre vereinte Kraft reicht nicht aus um mich zu Fall zu bringen. Die Nazgûl auf meinen Ausgeburten der Hölle reitend ziehen ihre Bahnen über uns, stoßen Schreie aus, die das Blut vor hervorgerufener Verzweiflung und Entsetzen gefrieren lassen. Mit schrecklichen, alles zerfetzenden Klauen wollen sie auf uns hinabstürzen. Aber plötzlich durschneiden Rufe die Luft. Die Gefolgschaft Vánas, der Herrin über alle Himmelgeschöpfe, die vor langer Zeit in der Gestalt riesiger Adler auf Arda hinabstiegen, greifen an und auch ihre Krallen sind scharf und unerbittlich gegen die Erzfeinde des Guten.

Und dann plötzlich erzittert die Erde unter unseren Füßen und Felsbrocken so groß wie Drachenzähne lösen sich aus den uns umgebenden Steilhängen und sausen laut poltern daran hinab. Alles und Jeder erstarrt augenblicklich in Angst und Verwunderung, selbst der Wind wirbelt nicht mehr. Am Horizont und gut durch das weit geöffnete Tor zu erkennen erhebt sich der Schicksalsberg dunkel und drohend … und gewaltige Feuergarben schießen aus seinem bereits teilweise zerstörten Schlund. Felsbrocken, Flammen und Asche und heiße Lava. Ein unbeschreibliches Inferno, wütender und zerstörerischer noch als Drachenfeuer.

Durch das eigentlich unerschütterliche Adamant-Gestein des Dunklen Turms wallt ein Beben und das darauf thronende Feuerauge zuckt im Todeskampf. Die Ausgeburten des Bösen erzittern, als er in sich zusammenbricht. Langsam, beinahe wie in Zeitlupe bröckelt Gestein und Eisen und Abscheulichkeit wie unter Wassertropfen vergehender Sandstein. Der Aufprall und die Zerstörung Barad-dûrs und seines Herren entfacht eine Welle aus Licht und Schall. Rasend schnell zürnt sie auf uns zu und unter ihrer Gewaltigkeit schmilzt das Schwarze Tor, versinkt mit tausenden sich nicht schnell genug aus der Erstarrung lösenden Feinden in dem sich auftuenden Abgrund.

Jubel kommt auf. Erst leise und verhalten, einem seichten Frühlingshauch am Ende des Winters gleich, bedroht noch immer von erstarrendem Frost. Aber je mehr des Bösen und Hässlichen erlischt unter der endgültigen Vernichtung des einen Ringes, umso aufbrausender wird der Atem des Sieges, entspricht am Ende einem laut brausenden Orkan der über alle Ländereien rauscht und die Nachricht verbreitet.

_Der dunkle Herr ist gefallen …_

_Es ist vorbei …  
_

_Der Krieg gewonnen ..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heiß ist die Luft und stickig. Asche, Rauch und Feuer erschweren die Sicht. Das Atmen fällt selbst mir schwer, brennt geradezu in der Lunge, während ich über den sich unendlich weit erstreckenden Ozean aus rot glühender und brodelnder Lava gleite. Kein einziger Flügelschlag ist nötig, denn die hervorgerufene Thermik trägt selbst meinen massigen Körper. Und dann sehe ich sie. Zwei unscheinbare Gestalten liegend auf einem von flüssigen Feuer umgebenen Felsen, unweit der vollkommen zerstörten Sammath Naur, der Schicksalskammer, in der die Hitze des Berges ruhte. Kaum zu erkennen aus dieser vor Glut und heißem Brodem sicheren Höhe, wenn man nicht die scharfen Augen eines Drachen hat. Ich gebe den neben mir fliegenden Adlern und auf einem von ihm reitenden Mithrandir ein Zeichen und sie stürzen hinab zu den beiden mutigen Helden, die es doch tatsächlich geschafft haben aus der Feuersbrunst zu entkommen, die sie selber mit dem Zerstören des Ringes und damit auch Saurons Macht hervorriefen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hell und klar geht die Sonne über den einst in dunklen Wolken und schwarzem Ascheregen verborgenen Bergketten auf, die Mordor noch immer starr und unheildrohend umgeben. Allerdings Nichts scheint mehr von dem einstigen Schrecken, der hier so viele Jahrhunderte herrschte und durch die stickige Luft waberte wie undurchdringlicher Winternebel übrig zu sein. Obwohl der kalte Fels noch immer schwarz ist, die wenigen vertrockneten Sträucher und Dornenbüsche verbrannten in der Feuersbrunst des explodierenden Schicksalsberges und es sich doch tatsächlich noch einige wenige Kreaturen wagen durch die nun freien Lande zu streifen, Helligkeit herrscht, wo man nur hinblickt.

„Wie haben Euch und Eurer Tochter viel zu verdanken, Vitnir, die Rote und Ihr habt unser gesetztes Vertrauen nicht enttäuscht.“ Aragorns herrschaftlich feste Stimme klingt rein und ungebrochen, während er mit seinen ehemaligen Gefährten zum nun kommenden Abschied vor uns steht. „Geht nun mit allen Ehren, die einem Drachen der sich für die Freiheit entschloss zukommen können. Eure Leistungen werden in den Annalen der freien Völker verewigt werden und dadurch nicht in Vergessenheit geraten, seid diesem gewiss.“ Seine Worte sind ehrlich und aufrichtig und ich senke Ehre erbietend das dornige Haupt vor ihm. „Wir danken Euch, König Elessar und wünschen Euch eine lange und aufstrebende Herrschaft, voller guter Taten und erfolgreicher Unterfangen. Sollten wir uns einst wiedersehen, dann versichere ich Euch erneut meine Dienste, denn beinahe zu spät erkannte ich die Leichtigkeit des Lebens auf der richtigen Seite und bitte stellvertretend jeden der hier anwesenden Völker um Verzeihung, dass meine Ahnherren solches Leid über sie brachten.“

„Die Valar und wir werden uns Eures Schwurs erinnern, wenn das Ende kommt und alles Böse dieser Welt was war und noch immer ist erneut aufersteht, im Dagor Dagorath, der Schlacht der Schlachten“, sagt Mithrandir und seine Worte sind aufgetragen durch seine Herren Friedensgebot und Warnung den Schwur nicht zu durchbrechen zugleich. Vervada und ich senken erneut die Köpfe und nehmen die Verpflichtung an auch bei diesem Kampf, der über das Schicksal nicht nur dieser Welt entscheidet, auf der Seite des Guten zu stehen.

Kräftig schlagen unsere Flügel und lassen uns abheben in eine dennoch ungewisse Zukunft. Auf die Suche nach anderen unserer Art wollen wir uns begeben. Lang und kräftezehrend wird sie sein. Aber nun wissen wir, dass wir keine dunkle und allzeit bedrohende Macht mehr zu fürchten haben. Denn wir kämpften für die Freiheit, für die Liebe, für ein Leben losgelöst von Schmerz und Qual … und siegten letztendlich, für was es sich einzig zu kämpfen lohnt, egal wer oder was man ist und welche Vergangenheit beeinflussend wirkte.

**::: ENDE :::**


End file.
